Three Galaxy Saga
by RogerD
Summary: Ori invade Corusca Galaxy wiping out any opposition as they go. I hope to have chapter 5 and 6 up for you tomorrow.
1. Prologue Sith Dominance

Three Galaxy Saga

Author Notes

This is set during Revenge of the Sith where it will then go completely AU.

_Warning! _

When I am writing from the Prior's point of view the truth becomes a relative, subjective thing so when he refers to the Ori or his Gods I capitalise the 'G' – this not meant to offend anyone's religious belief's.

Story

**Prologue – Sith Dominance**

Back in the Chancellor's room Anakin stood before Palpatine, now known to him as Darth Sidious. "Arise Darth Vader. Go to the temple, exterminate all the Jedi. _Kill them all"_.

Head still bowed, beginning to rise. "Yes, my master".

Watching the newly risen Sith stalk with purpose from the room waited for the door to slide shut, turning to the surviving Sith Warrior's, "Go with him, if he fails in the slighest. Kill him."

He reflected on a grand set of plans from day one, rising into the Senate, manipulating Padme, the Jedi Council, blinding all with Dark Side from seeing what was really going on. Even sending the force vision to Anakin had worked brilliantly. It enabled him to see possible futures, what would occur if events went down a particular path. It was crucial. It ended with Anakin fighting and being beaten by Obi-Wan, badly burnt, lower body gone – he even had the suit of armour prepared. He knew that without a whole body the Chosen One would never be able to challenge Sidious' rule, or power. He smiled internally, sitting back at his desk gave a very species order to all clone troopers. "Initiate Order 66."

* * *

A few days later, on Mustafa, Obi-Wan fought for his life as Darth Vader attacked relentlessly. The shielding systems had been disrupted during the course of their dance of death casuing the platformsthey had been battling on had begun to sink into the lava. Blinded and deceived by hate, Anakin wouldn't stop. _They were all deceived_, in the end by Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith.

It felt like the confrontation had been going for hours yet in reality knew it was only ten minutes or so, a frantic time as they leaped from platform to platform, swung from metal support cables. At this minute the melee was currently taking place on robotic platforms moving across the lava. _The heat was unbearable, the situation untenable _but he sensed they were near the end, either he or the Sith would prove dominant. Taking a chance he gathered the Force around him and leaped, landing ten meters away on solid ground, away from the lava.

Anakin remained on one of the robotic sleds, "Time for you to die my master".

Sighing, General Kenobi pushed the hair way from his eyes, wiping a hand on his tunic, slick with sweat. "Don't try it, I have the high ground".

A voice resonating with anger, replied, "You underestimate my new powers." The leap much to Obi-Wan's surprise cleared well above his head. The descending blade cleaved through his shoulder and chest. Gasping dropped his lightsaber, clattering as it hit the ground barely audible above the surrounding din.

Anakin watched his friend and mentor drop the ground, dying, gasping like a fish out of water, taking his final glimpses of this world. But Padme would live, that was the most important part. _Time to collect his prize_. He sprinted leaping from platform to platform back to the awaiting spaceship only find to the ramp close with an almost soundless click before the forcefield enveloped the ship. Unfortunately the droid Threepio must have seen the outcome, _somehow_. All inside were immune to his dark side powers. Screaming in anger that reverberated across the stars watching fornlornly as the ship rose slowly into the sky and was gone – _and so was Padme. But he would find her!_

* * *

It had been a week since the catastrophic fall of the Republic since then Senator Organa had been trying to discreetly contact allies. Both were well aware that should any Jedi be spotted on board then any newly commissioned Imperial forces would soon follow, so he stayed in his quarters, rarely leaving. It was mostly down the injuries he had sustained, the ignominy of it all, that and the pain. So he spent most of his time in deep mediation communing through the force with a Jedi long thought dead.

The few welcome interruptions he got were from Senator Organa. An alarm brought Yoda out of his trance, tired he dismissed it, _nothing out of the usual_ but something niggled at his subconscious. "Senator I feel a…..disturbance in the force."

The voice over the com-link seemed irritated; concerned that it might be a trap. "We've picked up a stray craft, it has a Jedi beacon." Yoda's eyes widened in anticipation but years of caution kicked in as the somewhat pragmatic Master could not decide on a course of action.

"Did you wish," there was a pause, the weight of the decision weighing heavily on the Senator, "to destroy the craft?"

"No, no! Bring the craft on board we will."

"As you wish," the com-link was cut.

He made one of his few forays out of his cabin towards the hangar bay. Having had been reliant upon his walking stick more than usual, unable to use the force for anything other than basic meditation in fear the Emperor would somehow track them; was left to heal…slowly. _If he was honest it was driving the old Jedi Master mad_. The pain was constant, discomfort immense and the whole thing was an incessant annoyance. But there was little choice if they were to stay alive and he would not risk the welfare of others – too much was now at stake.

The tiny craft in many ways was like looking in the mirror; a tired battered old looking thing with dozens of scars left over from old battles. Sensing an occupant inside, yet wary as he approached, still fearing a trap. As the ramp lowered he was greeted by the familiar face of a Jedi Master limping towards him, wheezing, covered in burns, consciously cupping his right hand, which seemed absent.

A tired smile was etched across his green face. "Good to see you it is," there was no concealing the anger on the ebony features though.

It had taken another couple of days while the both Jedi Masters required more medical attention, Yoda to have the stabilising metal removed from his ankle but Mace's needs were somewhat more urgent though. Both lungs had suffered internal blistering, his liver almost totally destroyed, one kidney failed. It had been a minor miracle that there had been no brain damage. He'd only kept going through pure will and the force. His hand was replaced, but the burns would leave huge scars, covering a majority of his body, if he did not have Bacta immersion immediately.

He'd been in the tank for three days while his body healed, then out for several operations to various organs replaced with synthetic versions then back in again for another two days to enhance and speed up recovery. When Master Windu eventually came out he lay in bed, unconscious while his body healed. A couple of times the pain was bad enough forcing the elder Master back to his bed, but against advice he sat in a chair waiting for his friend to wake up, elevating his ankle intermittently. The urge to engage in healing meditation was overwhelming, knowing that to do so may bring the Empire to them faster than sitting above Coruscant itself.

There was little to occupy his time, constantly daydreaming, going through his confrontation with the Emperor, time and again. A croaky voice startled him.

"Yoda," it rasped through damaged lungs that were still not yet healed. Eyes looked around warily seeing only medical staff and one he would call friend.

"Alone we are, Sidious here is not." Ebony features seemed to relax slightly until it saw a hand where none had been previously. "Replace it we did, a one armed Jedi Master have we could not".

Windu smiled slightly, profoundly shaken after losing to Darth Sidious and the betrayal. Not long after he lapsed back into sleep, resting, regaining energy having used the last of his reserves to get here. It had taken another day in a bacta tank for his lungs to heal sufficiently before the medical staff would release him, allowing the Jedi to walk around the ship.

A couple of days later Master Yoda sat in the canteen sipping a clear fluid waiting for the arrival of his friend. Striding purposely into the eating area an attendant had asked if the ebony master would like water to which his reply had been, "I've seen enough water to last me a lifetime." So he had an orange juice.

Yoda was unable to stop a smile and the laughter that followed at overhearing this exchange, catching a glint of humour in his friend's eye, glad that he seemed to be recovering. Both sat in silence wanting to broach the topic but afraid to, not wanting to relive the painful memories.

"We can't avoid it forever."

Little green shoulders slumped, "I agree".

Taking a last sip of orange juice for Corellian courage, Master Windu began…………………..

* * *

They had brazenly walked into the Supreme Chancellor's office, confident, sure of victory, none had expected the events that happened. His leap and subsequent movements were a blur of red death as three Jedi Masters lay at his feet. They had been too arrogant, too self assured – _something Yoda had said. It was not the death so much but the relative ease with which he has done so, that and the gusto. _

Their struggle was brief but intense as sabers clashed, he dodged, ducked and parried. Using every Jedi trick he knew and a few made up on the spot yet still could not prevail. Rolling away to safety raised the lightsaber to cover the incoming strike, the obvious one he'd foreseen briefly. Again they clash and the dance of death continued. His face was a river of sweat, robe sodden, yet he could not afford to let up at any time.

An elbow crashed towards his face which he blocked easily, realising at the last minute it was a feint; Sidious had reversed his saber to stab at his unprotected chest. Pivoting he counterattacked by slashing towards his opponent's spine feeling resistance meant that his blade had been intercepted by the Chancellor's.

Having no choice now Mace drew upon the dark side of the force, _safely_, allowing the use of his much vaunted Vaapad style. Even Yoda had not learnt this style, yet, for as far as the dimuitive Master was concerned it was merely in its trial run stages. Quickly he turned disadvantage around pushing Palpatine away with a nudge of the shoulder followed by a lower leg sweep brought the Sith his knees. A swift left hook knocked him sprawling, the saber spinning across the floor. _In his opinion the punch was very un-Jedi like, but winning was as important as staying alive_.

He'd actually beaten the Chancellor in a lightsaber duel, _surprisingly,_ but there was no real way to actually put him on trial for his crimes; frantically trying to think of another way around the problem. Laying at his feet battered and bloody attempted to crawl away. Unable to control the feeling on contempt kicked his downed opponent in the head, twice, to disuade any further resistance _or to use a police a term 'gain compliance'_.

The veil cast by the dark side lifted and as it did all the events made sense now, all the manipulations, pawns moving on a giant gameboard. The Trade Federation, Naboo, all of it. That was why Nute Gunray remained at large, he owned the Courts; thus ensuring his tool remained out of jail.

Where, and how, would they actually imprison such a powerful Sith anyway. _It wasn't possible_. There was simply no choice. Killing him was the only way, best thing for all concerned. Not giving the Sith any chance whatsoever, conscious not draw the saber back for a really good satisfying swing, his intent to thrust straight into his enemies head.

There was no need to see to know the _Chosen One _had sudenly arrived against direct instructions, or to dodge Anakin's thrown lightsaber at the right moment. He landed ready, poised for attack or defence. Force lighting greeted his outstretched purple blade, bending it, pushing it back towards his face – such was its ferocity and power.

His face a mask of concentration and exertion once more. "What are you doing here," the words barely a grunt.

"I cannot let you kill him, I need him," there was a slight pause, eyes full of pain, "for Padme."

Now he knew who the father of Senator's child was, it had been the subject of much gossip and conjecture. Neither he nor Yoda had been able to see who it was, _the Dark Side clouding everything_. Anakin's blade returned to his hand as he charged the Jedi Council Member. A leap took Mace clear of the lightning, using Anakin as a shield against the Dark Lord of the Sith. A flurry of saber strikes and parries saw both Master and Chosen One battling to the death.

Despite his so-called power Anakin was still lacking in certain aspects of Saber work leaving many key areas open. The way in which it was done was clearly accidental. Switching back to Vaapad kept the pressure up.

Striking with the butt of saber, knocking Anakin back, switching his blade to cover his exposed back as a vicious swipe nearly ended his life. _His recovery had been flawless_, lashing out with force enhanced leaping kick that knocked the Knight sprawling turning quickly as the Palaptine was within reach once more.

Using force enhanced speed the Sith moved inhumanly quick, dodging the blow, a smile alighting his features. The blood running freely down his face and off his chin just made him look more psychotic. "Fool, did you think I had only one apprentice."

They thought that last remark had referred to Count Dooku and the unknown Sith who slew Qui-Gonn Jinn. Both Jedi's, one soon to be fallen, stood mouth's agape and speechless as a door behind the Chancellor opened, totally unprepared for what they saw. Inside stood half a dozen opponents, a mix of men and women all dressed in silver armour covering all but their faces - madness glinting in their eyes, hair blowing in the wind from the smashed window, giving them a somewhat feral preternatural imagery.

Red blades ignited in unison.

Knowing that this was the end Palpatine could not help but gloat, _destroy your victim in body and mind – it was the Sith way_. "Each has been subverting the Republic for the last three years, in accordance with my wishes", voice deeper more menacing, the Sith Lord's irises now blood red. "Join us Anakin, save the one you love".

Conflict was obvious as a mental war raged within the _Chosen One_ - but only for a second. It was decided by the charging Sith Warrior's converging on Master Windu. Blades swished through the air creating a buzzing that sounded like a thousand angry hornets.

All was sound and motion now as reflexes honed through years of practice took over. His elbow smashed the eye socket of one feeling it break as the tissue went all spongy; turning to land a debilitating kick into the abdomen of another, force enhanced, watching as two were down – for now. He felt blood pumping in his veins, barely avoiding a fatal cut from one Sith to block and a decapitating strike from Anakin. _It was all too good to be true, he should've listened to Yoda about the propecy being wrong._ Slamming his hand on the ground sent a wave of force energy rushing out in 360 degrees, knocking all the Sith back, Chosen One included. A man with dark hair lay at his feet. Pausing briefly thrust the saber through his chest immediately flash boiling any moisture causing blood to explode across the floor.

Resolute determination was upon the Jedi Master's face, trying to hold back the bloodlust that would lead to the dark side. There was no end to opponents - still four left, including the former Jedi. A weary sigh escaped his lips. Only two ways out of this, fight and live, or lose and die. Somehow considering the odds the latter was most likely. _But he could sense a Shatterpoint, it was imminent – if only he could find it._ He could sense Anakin's anger bubbling over into the dark side.

Ducking he avoided death once more feinted a leg sweep, lashing out with a low level counterattack with his saber severing both legs, a casual backhand left the body headless killing another Sith Warrior. Diving over a slash meant to decapitate, doubtless revenge for the fallen comrade of moments.

A Force Push greeted his acrobatic maneuouver slamming his body, head against a wall, breath left his lungs and stars swam across his vision. Immobile, held firmly in place tried to regain his senses by taking deep calming breaths. The pressure holding him in place was making it hard to breathe.

As some modicum of normalness returned he realized that he held his lightsaber, that is until a face he considered friendly removed weapon and hand in on smooth motion. His world was suddenly full of pain which erupted throughout his whole body, the saber had flash fried the blood and water in his tissues, cauterising the wound all at the same time.

Above all that he could hear that damn Sith Lord, cackling insanely – and the face of his betrayer – Anakin Skywalker. He fell onto his knees staring at his severed hand half a dozen feet away. He would end this day, _forever sleep_. To make the torment worse force lightning struck him flush in the chest igniting every nerve with a burning fire, flesh burnt and blackened under the onslaught. He was dinly aware that it seemed to propel the Jedi Master towards open space, where the glass used to be.

Aware that there was no longer solid ground but air beneath booted feet his mind screamed _poo doo_ in defiance, at the injustice of it all, of the Sith rising againt to dominance. _But for some undefinable reason knew now he would not die_, but at the moment did not really understand how he would survive. Falling not into the jaws of death but into the back seat of a fast moving speeder, the impact shook him, broke bones; _alive_ his mind screamed once more. _Alive_, he almost rejoiced except the movement brought a scream of pain from his mouth. He genuflected that they had gone in far too arrogantly expecting victory only to have things not turn out so well.

* * *

Yoda sighed knowing it would take time to heal from this trauma but whether there would be enough opportunity for full rehabilitation before their next confrontation he doubted. _Perhaps they could go into hiding? He knew an ideal swamp planet to remain incognito on._

Master Windu turned the rim of his cup mindlessly, lost in deep thought, glancing at his friend expectantly. "I just cannot believe he was so powerful, that he blinded us so."

"Unprecedented this is, most unfortunate."

Despite his mood, he found himself smiling, "That's an understatement. But what do we do about it, if anything?" Both knew that Palpatine would be surrounded by guards by now, getting close impossible considering Jedi were to be shot on sight.

"Pass on what we have learnt we must."

"To who, there is no one left, is there?"

"Her children we must teach."

He knew Yoda referred to Anakin's offspring through Padme who undoubtedly would be strong in the force, and unknown to the Emperor. "You cannot be serious."

They were also aware that her ship had only recently docked piloted in by the Artoo and Threepio droids.

"Find any survivors we must."

Neither had any answers, continuing to sit in silence for some time, both forlorn and taciturn. In truth what could either of the do against a whole Empire that was dedicated to hunting them down.

"I presume you faced Palpatine, so what happened?"

The bluntness of the question threw Yoda for a second expecting his friend to be a bit more tactful, but this was not the time for holding back, they must disclose the full and ugly truth…………..

* * *

On Coruscant the battle between Master Yoda and Darth Sidous was a furious exchange of lightsaber blows and force energies. He stood on the platform in the former Senate Conference Stadium, briefly having chance to reflect on recent events. This Sith was immensely powerful, more so than any ever before. He knew of the power it took to project arcane energy from both hands.

Yet even he, the most powerful Jedi was actually losing. Using the force he tried to reflect the lightning back, then to absorb it, but it was just too much – _overpowering_. Another sudden burst of power overflowed the diminuitive alien's defences, as electrical energy acred up his arm. Grunting in pain, grimacing, his equanaminity evaporated to be replaced by anger. _He had had enough! Upstart Sith!_

Turning back the Dark Lord of the Sith, he gathered the force around him drawing on it, but not just the Light side, but there was a wisp of the Dark side about it too, calling and whispering, goading the small alien to use its power. And he did.

Darth Sidious registered shock as Yoda stood there implacable, absorbing the energies without fear, no longer overcome, or losing ground as he had minutes earlier. And yet despite this, the alien kept coming, relentless, a warrior at heart, despite apparent frailness. Constantly getting stronger; now worst of all he was using the dark side. He poured more power at the alien, fuelled by his rage. _There was enough to bring down a star fighter_, yet the alien stood there unmoving.

Clone troopers ran into the room raising their blasters pouring bolts of energy at the small Jedi. Unable to fight both force and blaster fire took an instinctive step back losing whatever precarious footing he already had. As one foot flailed over open space it was enough of a distraction as one blaster bolt impacted high on his shoulder knocking the little alien off the platform. He fell a thousand feet to the floor below.

If he used the Force too soon he'd fall too slowly and would be an easy target for the troopers but leaving it too late……. instead he had to rely on a sudden burst of power a hundred feet from the floor. The impact made his bones shake from top to toe. It was made worse as his ankle gave way under the impact with a crack like thunder. Dozens of energy bolts followed the alien upon landing, despite it being a barely controlled fall.

A lightsaber flew into his hands, deflecting a few blaster bolts, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder and ankle. It was clearly broken. Unable to limp in light of the current situation used the force to hop away while swatting unwelcome attacks back towards their source. Each hop made the little alien grimace in pain but thankfully adrenaline and the instinct to survive prevented it from becoming overwhelming; that would come later.

_He had failed_ there would never be another chance at the Emperor Palpatine without fighting hundreds of troopers, a battle even he would struggle to win. Yoda had felt hundreds of Jedi die; Masters, Knights, Padawans, and younglings. In all likelihood he was now the only survivor. Dropping into Bail Organa's speeder, the Senator drove at break neck velocities towards his waiting ship.

The face of Master Windu was far from happy after the tale of woe, in fact the seething hatred which he struggled to keep under control threatened to bubble to the surface at any moment. Using Vaapad techniques did always require that his lightsaber be ignited, so he managed to control the dark side bringing it under control. In all honesty he was having a little trouble with cybernetic hand, it seemed to flex and open spasmodically.

"What about Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda shook his head sadly.

As though the omen was coming true alarms went off all over the bridge as Bail briefly choked in horror at a Star Destroyer having suddenly appeared from hyperspace. It dropped into normal space approximately 10,000 miles off their position closing the distance rapidly. There was no way they could even hope to outrun such a beast. Before their navi-computer could get coordinates its turbolasers were blasting at the shields of their Nebulon-B Escort Frigate.

Both hurried to the bridge to find out what happening, able to sense the presence of Anakin onboard, tainted and corrupted by the dark side's subtle influences. _Gone the boy is_. As the door opens Organa shouts orders to an officer just as various consoles explode, their ship heaves once not designed to repel the kind of firepower being thrown at it for long.

Master Windu looked at Yoda in alarm, "How did they find us so quick?"

A shake of the green head said everything, "Split up we must, follow us all they cannot".

Bail nods his head, "A good idea, but where shall we go?"

It takes barely a moment for Yoda to answer, "Dagobah". Questioning glances are shared but there is no time for explanations.

Boarding a docked fighter Master Windu sets his course into the navi-computer while disengaging the docking clamps. In a moment is speeding away into the dark beyond before disappearing into hyperspace, gone from all prying eyes.

Master Yoda's intent to use another hyper lane, a somewhat longer route, but it would get there eventually. Just as his ship goes superluminal, he notices that Bail Organa's does the same. He is safe at least. Almost subliminally his green hand touches the Holocron of the Gray Jedi, entrusted to him by another.


	2. Chapter 1 Gateway

**Chapter 1 - Gateway**

In a distant galaxy the Ori on Celestia had been searching for a certain artefact for dozens of centuries, something very specific, but they had never found it. The being known as Lucien had travelled far and wide throughout this galaxy and other dimensions, tireless. Determined not to fail, undaunted by the task at hand. Most thought it it beneath them to travel without a Prior host.

He did not though wanting to travel, unbounded, suspecting that wherever the device had been hidden by the Alterans it would not be easy to find. Having never had the opportunity to dismantle it before they escaped to another galaxy, it had been concealed somewhere, _but where?_ Entering a system the Ori would scan it, and then move into a hyperspace tunnel; that many races knew as a transwarp conduit to the next system.

The search had been going on for years, but to an immortal being that had eternity it did not really matter all that much. The object would be found, eventually. Within the conduit he sensed a disturbance consisting of graviton and chroniton radiation. Slowing to an almost standstill peeked into real-space to see what was causing the problem.

There before him lay a majestic sight, a star had exploded, the supernova destroying a whole planetary system. Dust and debris was everywhere, but _what was that shiny object within_ Lucien mused. His ESP pushed out into real space immediately picking up bodies of sentient beings, a hitherto unknown species; neither of which concerned him.

But that object did, for it remained unharmed from the explosion encased within a subspace bubble, one that his senses screamed out as a stasis field. A field that rendered an object almost indestructible to damage of any kind, with the exception of a black hole – but nothing survived those. No Ori had been stupid enough to try.

_If this was the object, they would be able to locate all the other humans throughout the universe, each separate city ship the Atlanteans had taken when they had fled from the Ori. _

They had managed to locate where Atlantis had gone having sent several Priors there just over two hundred years ago, killed by a being even they feared, so far they had stayed away waiting for its host to die. But where every other city ship had gone to they did know, having managed to hide all traces of themselves.

Lucien opened a portal from subspace into real space and sped through. Not bothering to dodge any objects, but shifting his energy out of phase until he floated before the item. The device was shaped like a doorway about ten feet tall on the side of it was a keypad.

Even an Ori was unable to penetrate a stasis field of this power but it could be deactivated using a psychic password. Manifesting an ectoplasmic finger, poked and prodded it from a safe distance in the hope to avoid any boobytraps. _None were evident_. Dissolving the appendage, he sent the telepathic code, turning off the field. _Finally the device was theirs, the Alterans would pay_.

The energy being examined the object using psychometry to read the history. What was concering now was the device was not Alteran, it was Iconian in origin belonging to a far distant galaxy. This race was humnaoid too. _Intriguing_. Perhaps there was more to this then the Ori had ever thought.

The Ori reached out telepathically to Celestia, telling all his Ori brothers and sisters of his discovery. Some were doubtful at first, but once he opened up a direct portal back to their home planet pulling the object with them.

Plans would be drawn up and they would exterminate the humanoid species.


	3. Chapter 2 Conversion

**Chapter 2 – Conversion**

On Tatooine a stranger walked. He wore long robes, carrying a seemingly wooden staff that bore a large blue gem inlaid at the top. What was odd is that his irises were almost as white as his albino skin. An elderly gentleman observed him while sitting in his hover chair, still somewhat angry at the death of his wife and the loss of a leg. One he was steadfast about refusing to have replaced with cybernetics.

His son, Owen, was visible in the distance giving instructions to the droids. While his son's wife, Beru, was inside the habitat, cooking – _something he and his wife used to do together_, now all that was gone leaving just memories. _Good memories but a bitter taste._ The stranger got closer, robe flapping in the wind, pushing down his hood to reveal dark hair.

"What can I do for you?"

"You grow no crops here?"

A rueful smile _obviously someone who had never been to Tatooine before_, easy to get here but hard to get away, not a lot of career specialisation here except the seedy variety. "When you've got two suns to contend with not a lot tends to grow under these harsh conditions with no rain."

"Perhaps a miracle then?" teased the man. "By morning you will have arable crops for a mile in every direction."

A suspicious look crossed Lars face. "You a Jedi?" He half smiled considering the edict from the Emperor Palpatine that all Jedi were to be hunted down. "I won't tell if you are," his eyes shone with honesty and trust. It was the least he could do considering his ex-son-in law was a Jedi. _Something about the man felt odd though…….if only he could place it_.

The Prior stood there, not that his enhanced humanoid physique would suffer any debilitation from the heat for quite a while, when the power of the Ori could overwhelm any restrictions easily, _for were they not gods?_ He would give the man a miracle then the worshippers would come flocking. He could read the man's mind with ease as there were no mental barriers to speak of….._fruit the size of my head_. Tomorrow the man would be surprised by what he saw, but that was another day.

By the time Cliegg looked the man of no name was walking away in the desert, alone. If he was a Jedi there would no danger from Sand people. Another sigh escaped his lips as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Father, who was that?"

He did not know how to answer for in truth the man was an unknown. "I don't know son, I don't know." There was a shout from the kitchen causing the elder Lars to look up at the soon to be setting sun.

"Father, dinner's ready," he nodded, a tear escaping one eye, shed for the woman he still loved.

Without his wife, food was bland, time was meaningless, he was old – there would be no one else. No hope for company for one such as him, thankful for a healthy son who would at least carry on his line. A glass of strong brandy from Kashyyk helped a tired man sleep, which carried dreams of a woman he missed. When he woke sunlight blasted through the windows waking him, cursing as he must've forgotten to pull the blind down in a drunken haze. _Damn it!_ There was shouting and excitement outside, it sounded like Owen. Throwing the covers off to dress quickly, eager to find out what the commotion was all about, harrumphing as he went up the stairs on his hover chair.

The image that greeted the elder Lars was somewhat unexpected. Rubbing his eyes yet the sight remained, so he rubbed them again. Yet a third time but the luscious greenery in his vision remained. _Too much Wookie brandy; perhaps it was a hallucination? _Pushing the button on a keypad the hover hair moved towards the foliage at a faster pace than was safe. But modern technology stopped him just in time.

Reaching out grasped some foliage rubbing it between thumb and forefinger. It certainly felt real. _By the Sith, what was going on?_

"Father, isn't it wonderful fruit the size of an astromech?"

Cliegg leant down to examine the fruit, pressed it with a finger. "Let's cut one off and eat it." Owen and his wife carried it, although by rights it would be fair to say more dragged it to the kitchen by which time both completely out of breath. It took a few minutes to realise they weren't going to get it on the worktop without droid help, so he settled for skinning it right there. As they ate the fruit it turned out to be incredibly juicy and sweet – able to thoroughly slate a desert thirst, yet providing plenty of sugar for energy.

All three together had barely managed a twentieth of one fruit, let alone the thousands that must be sitting there waiting for harvesting. What was better this would make them right beyond their wildest dreams.

"If we get this every season – exporting it across the"…….he was just almost about to say Republic, but it wasn't anymore. It was a Galactic Empire.

"I know father, I know. Rich!" As the plates were being cleaned away, there was a tap of wood on stairs in the habitat, each tap getting closer. His son turned abruptly to find the albino skinned man there leaning casually on the staff.

"Are you pleased with the bounty provided by the Ori?"

Owen did a double take, blinking briefly to look at his dad, then his wife. "Who?"

The Prior smiled enigmatically. "The Ori are Gods who provided this miracle for you. All I ask of you is to read of this and worship," he explained, placing down the book of Origin on the tabletop.

"Dad, no"

"It's okay son. So you're telling me that if we worship these Ori, read this book. They will provide this," he said, licking dry lips, "indefinitely?"

The albino nodded again, "They are just Gods, showering the devout with gifts, but they do not hesitate to punish the wicked", a pause, "or undeserving".

Cliegg understood the threat clearly. _Could he worship such beings? Living to be old yet rich, _he could almost taste the wealth on his tongue. His family had been poor far too long.

Owen spoke his next thought aloud though, "Will you", he began, swallowing nervously, "they, protect us from the Empire?"

"If you truly worship, no one shall be allowed to hurt you. Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori," all three spoke in unison.

"Tell others of your miracle here."

Owen nodded.

* * *

By the second day much of the fruit remained, unspoiled by the heat. By the end of the week it was all cleared away, replaced the following morning by yet more. All three took turns to read the Book of Origin aloud to the other two, even forming rotas as to who would read it at night. What had started as purely for greed sake had eventually turned into actual belief, not just him but Owen and Beru too, giving an old man hope that there might be something better waiting.

The Prior left satisfied, beginning his long walk through the desert towards Mos Eisley, one that would take many, many days to complete. It took only a day before the first shipment of fruit was being sent across the planet for sale. This first batch had netted mega-credits, making the Lars family rich beyond their wildest dreams. By the time the Prior reached Mos Eisley, many recognised him as the family had obviously given an accurate description. Now would follow what always transpired. Some would resist, but eventually all would worship. A sick man limped by, looking up in hope.

Tapping his staff on the floor, a white light shone from gem. Within moments the limb was fully restored as though there had never been any infirmity. He handed the man another Book of Origin. "Hallowed are the Ori." _Should he heal a few more or get the hard bit over and done with?_ Making his way to towards the nearest seedy establishment he would show those delinquents in this the galaxy the power of the Ori. Entering was disconcerting as he could not believe the number of xenos present. Many looked up at his arrival.

"We don't want your sort here," scowled the barman. "Get out!"

Ignoring the outburst continued into the room which was full of acrid smoke, not that it was of any concern in the slightest - but it never ceased to amaze the servant how and why they damaged their bodies so. He felt a wave of hostility, raising a transparent psychokinetic shield. He glanced around to find an energy weapon was pointed in his direction. Spreading his arms wide, throwing the staff to the ground.

"Hallowed are the Ori," feeling the shield dissipate the incoming energy.

"What the…." exclaimed the xeno. It had green skin, large body that seemed slightly bloated, horns, tusks and preponderance for drooling. _Disgusting_ thought the Prior.

"He's some kind of Jedi, report him," growled some kind of large furry Xeno, not that the language was the same as the others – but the gift of the _Gods _allowed the understanding of all languages.

Others took up arms, not that it ever did any good _for were the Ori not gods? _With but a thought the staff flew back into his waiting hands as he walked towards the hostile entourage. The inlaid gem at the top of the staff glowed once more as the original hostile was suddenly all hunched over, seeming to age before their very eyes growing more and more decrepit by the second.

Its eyes pleaded for surcease, compassion, not wanting to die.

"Was compassion not shown by the tale of Markon wandering in the desert?" Another flash, the creature was whole, unharmed, again. The discharge of energy weapons had ceased too, his last action having drained them of all energy.

Many stared in disbelief and wonder, even the legends of the strongest Jedi or Sith had never been able to do that. He could sense the anger and seething hatred of many, but most stood there in awe. Not sure what to think, or how to feel. Without further ado walked serenely, calmly from the cantina, out onto the streets.

An hour later one tough from the bar found him wandering. It was slightly taller than he was, with blue skin, large horns, long fleshy parts where ears were, downward pointing horns which seemed somewhat flaccid.

"Come," he beckoned, "my mother is ill. Beyond any hope."

He was led past many buildings which reminded the Prior of some of the structures back home, primitive, without the curse of technology. _Something the Ori would banish. _Where he walked the crowd parted either afraid or, hoping for benediction at a later time. There was no mistaking the stench of death upon approach, as the door was opened with a bang to reveal a somewhat sparse home, with little in the way of accoutrements or excess belonging. _He approved_.

Lying on a bed was a female that did not have long left in this world. Knowing what would be asked before it was even said, placing a hand to his lips indicating silence. That same hand was laid reverently upon the female's brow, this time the staff did not glow. Her pallor was a deathly ivory colour now deepened gradually reaching her usual dark blue. Her son noticed an old burn on her hand healed without trace.

His heart beat faster, emotions joyous, at seeing his mother whole and well again. "Thank you, thank you!" Even these words did not, could not truly represent how he felt at this time.

The Prior warmed at his joy knowing another convert to Origin had been won. "Tell others of the miracle that happened here."

The other could only nod, tears flowing as mother and son embraced.

With a thought the book of Origin appeared in his hands which he placed gently upon a nearby table. On his walk back to the cantina he was accosted by armed soldiers in white armour and helmets who within moments they surrounded him, but it did not matter. This final miracle would be like ferrocrete, solid and almost unmovable.

"Don't move"

"Hands up" another ordered.

Telepathically signalling the ship he disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Down on the surface of the planet the soldiers were left staring at the empty space, dumfounded, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Some kind of Jedi trick"

"Search the nearby city, find him."

One soldier that had a slight error in his DNA during the process of cloning enabling the ability to think freely – taking on more of the original model than anticipated. His name was Morin. "He vanished, must be some kind of teleport"

"But that's impossible"

"We must inform Lord Vader" Morin said authoritatively, "immediately". Even the squadron leader obeyed without question, but such was their lot in life – obey without question, die in droves.

* * *

Hours later Lord Vader sat aboard the newly commission Star Destroyer, one of a new fleet. Anger filled his very being, hatred his core. He hated Darth Sidious for allowing Padme to follow him, anger at her for fleeing. But his new burgeoning powers would allow Anakin to overthrow the Dark Lord in time, even becoming Emperor, so that he could track her down. _One day she would be at his side again_. So overcome was he, that he did not heed that little voice at the back of his consciousness that knew this last statement was a lie.

He could tell that the clone trooper coming towards him was carrying bad news of some description, he _could sense it_. Although something did feel slightly out of character, off about him. "What is it?" he snapped.

Quickly going to attention and saluting, Morin began his report. "My Lord, I suspect this strange being may be a Jedi. He healed a sick mother of a local criminal. Created an abundance of crops which produce huge edible fruit weekly for a moisture farmer leaving only this," he said passing the book to Lord Vader.

Brows furrowed in anger, he asked, "Which moisture farmer," his voice cracking like a whip.

"Cliegg Lars sir"

For days now he'd wanted to punish someone but he would not let it be the man whose farm interned the body of his late mother.

"Do you want me to arrest either the criminal or the farmer?"

"Leave them."

"Yes sir. Something really strange happened when my men were about to apprehend the suspect."

Lord Vader watched absently, saying nothing, so Morin took that as a signal to continue. "We had him surrounded then he vanished in a bright light. Most of my squad thought it a Jedi trick, but I suspect it was some form of teleportation"

"That's impossible"

"So the Squadron Leader said sir, but just because we think it is impossible doesn't mean to say it is"

Gathering his rather disturbing thoughts, this clone trooper was truly a strange one, thinking in a way unbecoming of a clone, not blindly following orders. Free thinking, _perhaps they would do well to clone this soldier for officer material_. He would arrange it imminently, but the problem still persisted. "Good thinking soldier. What's your name?"

"Morin, sir."

"You've just earned yourself a promotion to Field Captain, don't make me regret it."

"I won't sir. Thank you sir." Bowing once more, took his leave back to the troops, with the good news.

* * *

Back on Coruscant Emperor Palpatine sat behind his desk, grabbing it briefly for support as the walls seemed to ebb and flow like waves becoming unreal. After a minute his perceptions returned to normal recognising the sensation for what it was - there was a deep disturbance in the force; he had ever felt it this strongly before. Never, even with the birth of the Chosen One had this happened. It was as if his connection to the force was coming undone.

Sensing the presence of another glanced up to see Jorus C'Boath approaching. He carried an aura of confidence and command that could felt dozens of meters away. Having once been part of the Outward Bound flight having single handed taken over the whole ship, killing most of the passengers; any lucky survivors, hadn't been all that lucky as the Chiss Admiral, Thrawn, had destroyed the ship with all hands onboard. Not before Sidious had taken genetic samples for later cloning.

So it was this day that the clone of C'Boath now stood before him, "You summoned me my Master."

Staring into eyes that very mirrored his - containing a thirst, a lust for power and control. "I want you to conduct a search for technical schematics relating to the Old Republic," pausing to wait for the order to sink in, "particularly unknown technologies."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hasn't this kind of thing been done to death already?"

During his travels on Korriban he'd found abandoned research details on battle stations, and in the rubble of Orb Mantell schematics on advanced laser weaponry for use on large platforms, designed to crack open planets. "I want you to look for anything that may prove useful in our conquest of this galaxy. Take this. Are my orders clear?" He asked, passing over a data cube.

"They are clear my Master."

"Good. Do not let me keep you."

His servant turned on his heels walking briskly away leaving him alone to personal thoughts. The next part of the plan would involve yet more clones. So far he had taken samples from both Dooku and Anakin, while cloning the latter could prove troublesome a younger version of the former would be useful. Particularly if Sith Alchemy was used to further perfect the body, adding certain safeguards.

This plan was already underway in his secret lab; located on Byss in the Core Worlds, hidden from all but his Inner Sanctum –Vader would ever be that, they were tools, his, to use and throw away as required.

* * *

On board his ship the Prior meditated on the Godliness of the Ori, their grandeur and power. He found it settling and peaceful. He would be instrumental in turning this galaxy to Origin. It came out of the hyperspace anomaly emitting a burst of cronau radiation above a planet of lush forests and vegetation. _He would free whoever lived there showing them illumination of the Ori teachings_.

A loyal servant came to his room, "We're here."

He chose to say nothing, letting the man understand that talking was not necessary and that idle chatter led hearts away Origin by needless speculation. _It was so written_. Light enveloped briefly as the ship faded from view to be replaced by a huge forest with trees hundreds of feet tall creating a canopy of green. He nodded in approval. Very few aerial battles would take place within the forest leaving only ground combat. As though to ratify his very thoughts discharges of energy could be heard in the distance.

Within minutes of walking in the direction of laser fire it was obvious who the aggressors were, more of the soldiers in white armour. None treated the new arrival as a threat for he bore neither weapon nor aggressive attitude, only humility. "Do you wish freedom or slavery?" he shouted, voice enhanced through the power of the Ori.

To drive home his intent, a gesture sent a walking mechanical two legged construct flying end over end, smashing into the white armoured soldiers. All died in the conflagration that followed. A growl of triumph greeted his actions from the hairy xeno locals. His shield of psycho-energy harmlessly absorbed dozens of blasts and stepping forward with deliberate slowness demonstrated his invulnerability. Another gesture threw dozens of soldiers far into the distance at almost a hundred miles per hour. All that could be heard were screams, of bodies breaking and then silence.

Great huge hairy xenos almost seven feet tall, many adorned with weapons, begun to fight with renewed vigour. What few soldiers remained was easily cut down, dispatched without mercy despite their pleas for clemency.

His ESP sensed yet more soldiers coming this way, trying to creep through the foliage. _Fools!_ Most never had chance to register surprise as their hiding places suddenly became infernos as fire suddenly gripped a hundred of meters of forest. Any within was quickly deprived of oxygen then the mercy of unconsciousness took over as they saw no more, ever again.

Those quick enough to escape the conflagration rushed out only to be shot.

The fire went out as quickly as it started amid triumphant growls. _Intuition told the Prior these creatures were a warrior race and would not submit willingly to Origin, so he would need to turn them to his cause_. Lessons had been learnt long ago with the children of the Atlanteans who had resisted them despite any attempts to show illumination – spurning their teachings had caused others to follow them leaving no other choice but to kill untold innocents who would have benefited from the blessings of his Gods.

So now they converted the easy, slowly bringing over the doubtful a piece at a time – there was no need in unnecessary death. They would all benefit from the Ori – he would personally bring their light to this galaxy of heathens.

What was required now was a demonstration of power. Moving eastwards he beckoned them. "Come."

They spoke in their own language consisting of growls and grunts in which they deliberated whether to stay or follow. In the end they followed. Twenty minutes of walking took his intrepid little band towards a clearing where a large mechanical four legged being walked with many, many soldiers.

In the space between green forests aerial vehicles patrolled. By stepping into the clearing he issued a non-verbal challenge, the intent clear, here I stand, come and get me. They fired not just at him, but those who accompanied the Prior. Encompassing all in a psychokinetic shield they watched in relief as energy impacted only to be harmlessly absorbed. None were hit.

A huge gout of electrical energy issued from his staff to strike the behemoth, blowing its head clean from the body. The beast toppled to the ground, inert, dead. The xeno's combined their firepower but the forcefields of the fighters were just too strong repelling any small arms fire. It was like giants hands tossing the fighters about, his psychokinetic winds forcing one fighter to careen into as pyrotechnic explosions lit the sky. The others chose wisely to retreat.

The compassion of Markon was an important tenet in Origin so he spared the remaining soldiers, allowing them to live. Such an action was twofold as it would also allow them to spread tales of his power to others. The prophet Markon dated back many thousands of years but his principles still held even now, tales of heroism and valour.

The living were only able to resist attempts to read their mind for so long, so during the brief stillness he'd read the mind of a dying soldier, hoping to get any missing information. It had been quite enlightening, his enemy was the Galactic Empire and the hairy repulsive xenos were called Wookies.

The Wookie alongside him was tall, even by their standards being almost eight feet tall with innumerable flecks of grey within the brown mane. He turned, imparting a phrase from Origin, "Ishad parted the white sea on the shores of Vael. Remember this."

The creature growled its understanding. Telepathically he activated the transporter within his orbiting ship vanishing in another flash of light.

They were delighted, freedom from tyranny, free from the Empire. They had a colossal party that night to celebrate, none went hungry. Neither Chewbacca nor his younger nephew joined in, both feeling that something was wrong.

Larrful had tried to explain it to the Elders that night likening the feeling to being caught in a hunter's sight waiting for a kill shot that never came. Usually now he just described it as a niggling feeling that would never go away. Some accused the young Wookie to preferring slavery and subjugation, something Chewbacca had been steadfast in defending as completely wrong.

Many now ignored them both as beings whose opinion was not worth _poo doo. _So in the days that followed of rebuilding they had talked about it ostensibly weighing the pros and cons. In the end though they had little choice as neither was at heart a home maker so they decided to leave in the hopes of seeking out the hidden plot.

One night they crept into one of the remaining Galactic Empire shuttles, equipped with a hyperdrive making sure there were no remaining guards, once done they boarded waiting for the hatch to close behind them.


	4. Chapter 3 Chess

**Chapter 3 - Chess**

The Prior's ship came out of hyperspace, dropping into normal space surrounded by the usual white mist. Within moments this had dispersed leaving just the blackness of space punctuated by the white dots of stars. The world they orbited was one of perpetual oceans with huge cities that either floated upon the surface or remained beneath the turbulent waves. He did not know the name of it, but that was not important – just that it would deal a crushing blow to all who would resist the Ori teachings. This would pave the way - _he knew beyond doubt._

Deciding to take a shuttle to the surface instead of just transporting in that was fine on most planets but in small citadels could lead to distractions, unwanted questions – ones he intended to avoid. _This mission was paramount_. Piloted by a loyal servant the shuttle glided through the atmosphere without so much of a bump of turbulence.

He was awoken from a deep meditation by a gentle hand tapping on his shoulder.

"Prior, we are here."

Rising with poised grace, called the staff to an outstretched hand. As the shuttle door opened automatically he alighted wearily on the ramp, looking at the inclement conditions. The torrential downpour seemed constant, ever since entering the atmosphere, pulling up the hood in the hopes of not getting wet. Not twenty meters away a rising door was visible revealing a light beyond and a silhouette of another xeno.

In fact everything about it was slender, arms, legs, even its long fragile neck upon which rested a small head. It was impossible to tell the gender at distance. To his enhanced senses it seemed vaguely amphibian but his first experience of xenos was in this very galaxy so it was hard to be sure. As he got nearer it towered over him approaching seven feet tall, similar to the hairy xenos on that other planet.

"Greetings we had not expected anyone."

The tones seemed quite solicitous his empathy picking up no deception at all.

"I bring you greetings from the Ori," staff banging on the ground, creating a high pitch tapping sound on the metal, as he walked.

"Are you here to see Prime Minister Lama Su?"

"Later," an answer that brooked no argument, "but I would like to see the clones."

There had been no suggestion that such was the case until he'd seen the bodies on the forest planet. Some of helmets had come off during the slaughter revealing faces that were identical. He had then established telepathic contact with the Ori who had quickly discerned the location. Most corridors were extremely well lit with an almost organic feel to the metal; even containing warmth like living flesh. They had walked numerous such passages, even descending in a lift in which they saw no others.

_He could sense hundreds of aliens down below though, _easily distinguishing which was clone and which wasn't. It was blasphemy how they were able to duplicate one person, forbidden in scripture. Attitudes would change and all things like this would end. _Good riddance_, but now he needed to strike a critical blow. Down below through a huge Plexiglas window the clones were visible eating in a huge canteen. It disgusted him that any being would so break the laws of the Ori, _a lesson would have to taught_.

The staff glowed causing the Kaminoan to cry out in pain, dropping on her knees. Rifling through her thoughts and memories was usually a very painful experience, for the victim but there was no one else in the corridor so her anguish was of no concern. _Yes there were dozens of such complexes on this planet alone. _Green blood pooled around her face, pouring from her nose and eyes.

The gem inlaid in the staff glowed so brightly she had to shut her eyes, the pain as blinding as the light. Then a circular pulse of light spread outwards covering the planet within a second. _It was done_. The clones lay on the floor writhing in pain. It took two full minutes by his internal clock for them to stand. A telekinetic burst smashed the flexiglass into shards causing them to look up once more.

"Follow the Gods that freed you from slavery," he announced, "Make your own choices, hallowed are the Ori."

Most appeared confused.

He telepathically contacted the ship to teleport dozens of copies of the Good Book down. It would have been easy to order the clones to follow Origin but anyone else could have issued a telepathic countermand. _So let them choose_, he knew many would do the sensible thing. Those that did not, well……..

Many seeing a stack of books appear out of thin air regarded its source warily but like many cultures with primitive beliefs whenever gods were mentioned it usually elicited one of two responses; outright incredulity and disbelief, or its opposite – blind obedience.

Many picked up the object and began to read.

In other complexes across the planet various Kaminoans ordered the clones to get back to what they were doing, most flatly refused or worse turned on their creators quite often killing them. Back on the shuttle he smiled, the Ori would soon have a galaxy full of worshippers. Sitting back he waited for those that would challengers that rule.

* * *

In the Emperor's throne room a curse echoed, from the lips of one man, albeit one of the most powerful in the galaxy; but – not yet the most puissant. "What is it Lord Vader?" annoyed at the intrusion by his Sith Apprentice, one that if not controlled or killed may soon challenge his dominance.

Yellow irises met Vader's own. "The clones have begun refusing commands many have begun reading from the book the stranger left behind"

"And?"

A report had recently been received from the Kaminoan Prime Minister detailing outright rebellion among the clones and a strange plague spreading among cloners; not to mention the catastrophic failure on Kashyyk. This turn of events he found deeply worrying as though some force was trying to undo his plans of the last millennia.

"The creation of clones has been put back years. What of the Wookies? And the rebellious clones?"

"Leave them."

"Master," he turned to leave this time his gaze did not meet Sidious' at all, showing obeisance.

"Many on Tatooine have also begun reading from the same book,"

"I am aware of this," this time the anger and malice was freely expressed. Pressing a button on his chair ordered two of the Sith Warriors into his chamber immediately.

Over the years he'd killed various force adepts which he had cloned and then subject to Sith Alchemy to ensure complete loyalty similar to the Kaminoans genetic manipulation – but his method was far more thorough. Quite often he also included self destructs so that after forty years or so of life they died for unknown reasons usually some horrible noxious disease thus cementing his hold over them and his continued dominion.

Galen Marek and Mara Jade walked into the throne room, standing briefly in front of Darth Sidious before immediately prostrating themselves. "What is thy bidding my Master," they chimed simultaneously.

"I wish you to go to Kamino." They looked up meeting his eyes waiting for the next command. "Kill the stranger. Let us be done with these games." During public session his voice was normal but in private it was much deeper, carrying the chill of death.

"I should go too."

They looked up at the Sith Lord seeking guidance.

"You will stay here," index finger pointing at Vader. "Leave us."

Both male and female exiting the room as the doors clanged shut behind them. Two guards adorned with red armour and robes stood there, Force pikes at the ready.

"But Master," he interrupted. "I should be the one to…."

The request was never finished as Force Lightning erupted from his left hand striking the Chosen One, smoke rising from robes and burnt flesh. The lesson was clear, obey or be punished.


	5. Chapter 4 Counterattack

**Chapter 4 – Counterattack**

Deep in hyperspace Jade and Malek waited impatiently deep in battle Sith meditation designed to increase their physical and mental powers by allowing them to draw on ever greater supplies of anger and hatred. You didn't need to be psychic or have force potential to sense the seething miasma of negative emotions or to feel uncomfortable in their presence.

Travelling in silence ensured their already foul tempers did not cause friction between them, in fact so buried in the dark side were they neither rose until a nearby console bleeped a warning to advise it was time to drop out of hyperspace and approach to the planet.

Both rose from their seated postures like poised Gundarks ready and eager for their next meal. Mara approached the controls first her flame red hair matching her temper. Galen's dark hair as always was cropped short. Both wore lightweight silver armour similar to the Mandalorian's in many ways designed to withstand blaster fire, even able to turn glancing blows from lightsabers.

She had a triangular silver mask that covered her nose and mouth arcing back over the hinges in her jaw to join with her suit. She had never liked the constrictive feel of the helmets or of anything that covered her face unnecessarily. He however had no such qualms leaving nothing to chance wearing a full helmet too, no part was exposed.

Their blood red resplendent cloaks were the first things to get soaked in the constant downpour. Lightning arced across the sky striking the water repeatedly. In each flash she could almost see the face of Darth Sidious watching from the very sky itself, shaking her head to clear the disturbing image from her mind. _Crazy thought_ but she saw Galen repeat her action; _surely he could not have seen the same thing?_

"I hate this place," but with noise of the rain and thunder it was barely audible.

"Me too, something feels wrong. I sense…" but the sentence was never finished trailing off.

"Let's get inside and finish this thing, personally I'm one for a warmer dryer climate."

Despite the levity of the comment neither smiled, this was not the time to let go of their anger not even for a second. Their very lives hung in the balance. Using the force telekinetically opened the door requiring but a meagre effort. While normal troops would find it necessary to check both right and left for opposition, neither a Jedi or Sith needed to do such things, Force triggered ESP allowed complete visibility up and down the corridor.

Both walked in confidently without a comment or thought. They let the dark side guide them. It many ways it like intuition only more certain like knowing that pressing a button would open a door. Neither had yet drawn their lightsabers but this did not in any way mean they were not ready, far from it. Their Master had trained them well.

Turning another corner led to a massive open canteen area where many would be able to eat at once, deserted except for one man. A very pale skinned human stood there, having white irises which resembled cataracts confidently holding a staff with a blue inlaid gem set at the top.

Both registered shock. "_I cannot sense him with the Force_,"she spoke telepathically through the force to Galen.

"_He does not possess the force at all"_

"_Force null?"_

"_Is that possible? I have a very bad feeling about this_"

Both instinctively drew their lightsabers and igniting in one smooth action.

"You commit blasphemy against the Ori"

"I do not care for your gods," she spat seething with anger.

"That is why you must die." With a gesture threw her through a nearby wall so hard it dented her armour; although she did have to use the Force to prevent her body bouncing around too much inside her armour, to cushion and absorb the impact. Rising unhurt but she was angrier than ever.

Galen raised a hand palm forward sending a concussive wave towards his opponent who pushed back equally as sweat beaded his forehead. For a minute he felt claustrophobic within the helmet, stifling. The tug-of-war continued for a brief moment as the concussive force rebounded back at Galen throwing the armoured Sith through the air creating another hole in the wall. Unlike Mara he landed gracefully on both feet, a testament to his power and skill.

She charged into the room legs and arms pumping furiously enhanced through force speed. Had there been sufficient room she could have easily made almost thirty miles and hour but in this confined space she became a speeding torrent of destruction. As another telekinetic wave rushed outwards she easily jumped clear swinging her saber in a downward arc towards the beings staff.

Momentarily taken back by her speed and power recovered quickly as her blade bounced harmlessly off some kind of forcefield. Thrusting at it with her all might did nothing as the barrier refused to be penetrated. Not disheartened in any way, it furthered her rage.

Darth Marek had been watching from the self made hole in the wall. Raising an arm as heavy duty blaster fire poured from inbuilt weapons hitting the shield harmlessly. Lightning erupted from his fingertips crackling around the shield. Mara leaped back copying his assault.

What the combined lightning did was create a very pretty light show and the noxious smell of ozone. Malek loosed a burst of force rage directly at the Prior who swayed briefly before overcoming the effects standing firm once more.

Turning off the lightsaber she used the force to hurl a small ball of solid kinetic energy at the shield from which it ricocheted off unexpectedly. It impacted half a dozen other walls creating a swath of destruction as it went. Finally leaving a hole the size of a Wookie which waves were visible and the sea lapped through eagerly.

_Get back,_ Galen sent telepathically releasing force repulse which ripped apart more walls, tossing chairs and tables like leaves in the wind. The stranger stood resolute, unharmed, undeterred.

"Your blasphemous skills are no match for the power of the Ori".

Darth Jade looked on in awe, for a being that had no sense of the force whatsoever yet was able to weather such power cocooned within some kind of forcefield. She saw the creature point the staff as two bolts of purest light were emitted. Both Sith Warriors blocked the beam with their lightsabers but it was not reflected. Neither was it diminished as it kept going and going until Mara faltered first – unable to contain the power was hit full in the right side of the chest.

It burnt a hole through her armour to emerge on the out of her back as she collapsed with barely a whimper, gravely hurt. Galen sensed her lifeforce ebb, making the instant decision to depart combat. Knowing Master Sidious would be displeased but there was no way for either of them combined to prevail – there was certainly no chance on his own.

Besides he reasoned the Dark Lord would benefit better from a report of their enemies ability to possess skills they rightly shouldn't. Risking all picked Mara up and ran towards the gap that led to the roiling sea and at the last minute used the force to enhance his jump to superhuman proportions. Igniting his mini-jetpack flew back towards their waiting ship.

Quickly he stripped her armour away, strapping her onto the bed, the Medical droid came over to conduct an examination. Placing a hand on her head used the force to place her in suspended animation. _It would do for now_ then rushed to the controls starting the ignition sequence for the engines.

The Kaminoan water city became a tiny speck as the craft boosted into orbit. Alarms going off briefly, warning of an approaching, but unknown craft, almost three kilometres long. _Knowing there was no time to use the hyperlanes _pushed the throttle preparing for a combat hyperspace jump. Although the shielding systems had been raised automatically was doubtful his little ship would be any match for that behemoth.

Suddenly collision alarms started sounding. _What now?_ Pushing the stick nose dived back towards the planet risking re-entry in the atmosphere at a dangerous angle just as a newly designed Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace not even ten thousand meters distant.

_How did Darth Sidious know? Was he really watching through his image in the sky?_ At least they'll have some cover now. Fingers tapping madly on the keyboard, entering jump coordinates barely had chance to register as a huge beam of energy erupted from the enemy ship blowing the Star Destroyer apart with one shot. Shock and automatic reflexes took over pulled the hyperspace lever thrusting the ship into another dimension.

The medical droid had done all it could for Mara while onboard this ship and it only required a day's journey in hyperspace to Coruscant. It became immediately after leaving hyperspace that something was dreadfully wrong as dozens of huge fires were visible from orbit each easily thousands of miles across - covering the once great planetary city. Quickly mulling over the possible options took very little time before another crisis presented itself, another ship identical to the one from Kamino came around the curve of the planet.

As if that wasn't bad enough he detected the Dark Lord's ship fleeing away from the surface moving towards their position. Suddenly an encrypted message appeared on his screen, no visual, no audio, just coordinates ordering a hyperspace jump. _What the hell is going on?_


	6. Chapter 5 Part One

**Chapter 5 - Invasion**

Story…….

Three large ovoid ships appeared out of hyperspace heading directly for Coruscant, blasting apart any vessels in their path leaving only military craft to engage the usurpers. Although outnumbered both Venator class Star Destroyers moved valiantly to engage, taking only moments before they were well within their firing range. The first Imperial vessel fired its turbolasers instantly, not even waiting to establish communications - seven beams impacted with the enemy shields causing them to all-but collapse under the strain. Before the crew could even erupt into cheers one of the Ori vessels fired its main weapon.

A beam fell from the ceiling catching a Prior, who had recently arrived in this galaxy, unawares as it knocked his legs away, taking the being from a dignified standing position, _where else would you command a mighty fleet, _to leave him prone and helpless. Another impact shook the command ship shredding what remained of consoles and displays. A plasti-steel girder fell from above, penetrating through the middle of his torso, pinning his body to the deck below. Completely unable to move he glanced around, able to see that all the others' were dead their deaths having been somewhat quicker than the slow one he was forced to endure. Unable to rise as neither his arms nor legs would obey any commands, _none at all_ – all he felt was a vague presence of pain – nothing more. Firing weapons back in retaliation was a definite impossibility. _He ached to see the glory of the Ori brought to this galaxy_. He felt as though whatever was attached to his shoulders, only dimly aware that it was his head, seemed to weigh more than a planet; so he let the sagging pressure fall to the floor. _His vision began to dim_. _Are they firing? _He thought unsure if glimpses that were flashing across his retina actually were the enemy vessel spitting flames or not. Then he saw nothing at all.

Twin suns lit the Coruscant skyline.

The remaining Venator had been using a combination of turbolaser and torpedoes strikes to keep the other two off balance; so far had they had managed to overload the shields on one and severely tax the other, but both kept coming. Several energy beams whizzed past the hull causing its shields to flare an incandescent red colour. Knowing they could not win attempted to flee, hoping to take a battle report back to the Emperor.

Two ships bore down, pounding it relentlessly with secondary beam weapons, while not enough to overpower their shields it made the ride somewhat unpleasant, not too dissimilar to being on an ocean full of turbulent waves. A main weapon discharged causing the Star Destroyer to execute an emergency turn in an attempt to evade. One member of the technology department idly noticed its similarity to their own turbolasers. Extinguishing main drives for a moment, but only a moment, they used the thrusters to get out of the line of fire, and execute an almost ninety degree turn. Metal groaned in warning as main drives were again re-ignited, now out of the line of fire.

Alarms shrieked across the whole ship as it performed a manoeuvre it was ill conceived for, resulting in well over four thousand g-forces of pressure across the whole vessel – above specification. As consoles exploded, crew members were thrown against walls impacting bulkheads with bones breaking force. There was no chance for anyone to congratulate them on a brilliant tactic as entering realspace - not one thousand miles distant, a forth vessel appeared.

Three main beams were fired simultaneously. The ship and its crew were never seen or heard from again.

* * *

The Prior from Kamino had called for reinforcements through his link to the Ori, so more ships had come, many more. Almost a hundred such vessels were on their way through the rift generated by the modified Iconian device on Celestia. Using the transport rings, he appeared just outside the self proclaimed Emperor's throne room. _Soon all this would end and the age of the Ori would begin_. This was the dream of every Prior, bringing a new galaxy under the control of their _Gods_.

A part of him thinks about purging the planet with a virus hoping to convert a majority of those who seek to avoid death but something about this galaxy seems different to most others the Ori rule. So he holds back not wishing to see over a trillion beings die should they prove stubborn. _There were other ways to convert and it was all in the early stages anyway. _Walking through many rooms ignores any he passes, neither cursing nor passing benediction, eventually reaching two guards wearing matching red cloaks and armour. _What was with the imagery?_ Thrusting out telekinetically watched as they flew through the walls, landing in a tangle of limbs and fabric, unmoving.

Sidious had come across telepaths before, some extraordinarily powerful but never anyone who could manifest abilities that mimicked the Force without actually using it. It was impossible to detect any telltale electromagnetic energy which would be the norm if technology was in use - which implied the powers he had exerted were clearly mental in origin. It was puzzling as this being had no Force signature at all almost as if it was null. He sensed that Lord Vader seemed equally perplexed; they would need to battle this being together. Strange that he could foresee victory though, _most unusual, _from his remote viewing of Kamino knew that lightsabers would be useless in this battle. He stepped down beside Anakin. His apprentice appeared worried but seemed to take confidence in his presence, reaching for his weapon. "Leave it, it will not help you," he warned wondering why it was that _he did not have any confidence in this outcome, none at all._

Flinging the Force around him like a protective shield which in many respects it was, designed to absorb damage and leave the user virtually immune to those of lesser skill. A huge telekinetic wave rushed towards them ripping the ground asunder as it goes. He successfully shunted the energy aside as it collapses a section of wall over one hundred feet tall with a thunderous noise; while striking back reflexively with force repulse - only dozens of time more powerful than what Galen had used. His enemy stood there, motionless, deflecting the energy, sending it skittering away to blast another wall to dust.

Force lightning erupted both hands powerful enough to penetrate a Star fighters shields yet the Prior did not fall. His shields struggled briefly, fluctuating, flexing like elastic before finally pushing the energy outwards through one of the nonexistent walls as another building was subsequently blown off its pins. Hundreds were killed in the energy discharge alone, untold thousands as it fell upon them.

The ground rumbled once more in warning signalling a more immediate threat.

"Master the building." Until now Anakin had been inactive, so totally in awe of his master's ability yet the force was warning him that the building was about to collapse.

So caught up in the ensuing conflict, Sidious hadn't noticed that his throne room was on the verge of structural failure. He looked once at his apprentice. "Come my apprentice, we must escape." They ran out of the building leaving the Prior behind, enhancing their speed to get clear as fast as possible. Over a mile away they slowed down hoping the building would do what they could not. The Prior just walked out casually, unconcerned, the building went through its death throes eventually falling towards the powerful stranger. Staff glowing once again, both watched in disbelief, as the fifty story building was hurled into the air, receding until it was no longer visible.

_Did that go into orbit? _"Master, we must get the staff from him"

The Prior continued to walk towards them still over eight hundred meters distant.

_He felt the use of technology, just for a second when it had hurled the object. _"Anakin we must retreat."

The façade of power gone for a moment as both took on the familiar roles of only weeks ago, Senator and Padawan. _How things change_. It was then he realised that Sidious knew they were beaten. "Where to Master?"

"The Jedi temple, some of it still stands," he said looking purposely at the _Chosen One_ who felt shuffled uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

Once at their destination he glanced at both his Master and the remains of temple curiously. Since killing all inside with a huge contingent of clone troopers, decimating the building itself it just did not feel the same anymore. There was a time it used to hum with energies of life itself, a place he used to call home but no longer, now it was a cold place that seemed almost haunted by the spirits of the dead. A tingle went up his spine as he shivered uncontrollably. "What are we doing here?"

"Follow me" the Dark Lord commanded. They went down many corridors a majority of which were unfamiliar until his Master pulled open a hidden panel to reveal a terminal. He pressed it opening a hidden door.

"I never knew this was here"

"The Jedi hid many things from you my friend." A couple of weeks ago he'd been looking through the Jedi archives, not searching for anything particular, just idle interest really. It was then he'd come across a hidden file so heavily encrypted that ignoring it was like asking a bantha to fly. It had required a lot of trial and error in the past weeks but eventually he'd cracked the codes finding out its location and what was hidden inside. "I've been examining certain hidden archives restricted from most Council Members. I had been meaning to come down here and now would be a good time to vanish."

He could not believe his ears. _Did he seriously mean they were to go into hiding, surely not?_ _Obviously not designed for humans _he thought ruefully, _but who would come down here?_ The passageway was almost two feet high and the same wide. Stopping briefly to ponder the Supreme Chancellor's comment, 'most Council Members'. The answer was so obvious as to be like a blaster bolt out of the blue – _Yoda_. He wanted to ask the question, to be sure, but refused to hear the words that would forever damn the Sith acolyte, the one person's name who would never betray him – supposedly, but the facts spoke otherwise.

Several more doorways and many more turns meant they reached a wall with no way through. A gesture opened a door to a room that became more spacious albeit no luxury suite. Inside though was a relatively unknown treasure trove of forgotten Holocron's dating back to the Old Republic, ones that the Jedi Council were doubtless unaware of. _Hopefully these held the key to success but that lay in the future – survival was the key now_. From within his voluminous robe Sidious pulled a bag which he opened, hurriedly throwing all of them in. He walked to the back of the room where there was another door.

Once they passed through this exit it shut behind them seemingly to meld with the wall leaving no seams or evidence it was ever there. This was a corridor Anakin had been down dozens of times. _The Jedi had truly deceived him_. _Somehow the walls must have been concealing, absorbing the energies using long forgotten technology._

Sidious closed his eyes for a second, "He is close, but we may yet escape," he rasped. "Come with me my shuttle is near." On the way he mulled over what he knew. Firstly and most annoyingly Mara and Galen had sensed that he was indeed watching them on Kamino, observing the outcome – seeing the futility of their actions yet their bravery was to be commended.

Secondly, the being possessed a power far greater than any known – legends of Sith sending stars supernova were obviously excluded. Until it was possible to break its psychic forcefield it was impossible to win any battle _but not war_. That was why after a brief assault he'd given up. _A puzzle he would solve and then eradicate but that might take some time_. Twenty minutes later they were airborne heading for orbit, hoping not to be shot down by the Prior's ship which had blasted any resistance into debris.


	7. Chapter 5 Part Two

**Chapter 5 – Part Two - Full on retreat**

Unknown to the Prior vessels but before being vaporised the remaining Star Destroyer had gotten off a distress call. Most communications were done via the holonet which utilised hyperwave which was in essence a convoluted form of hyperspace communication. However this was a secret Imperial frequency utilising the medium of subspace, a technology that so very few employed was also the main reason it was chosen – very little chance of anyone stumbling across it.

Luckily it had been received by a group temporarily based at Alderaan, patrolling for any dissidents or Jedi. What the Venator class lacked in firepower it made up for in speed having the most advanced hyperdrive engine available, in essence a short range attack frigate. Although designed as a troop transport ship the Acclamator class had more firepower and was capable of traversing much greater distances than anything currently in service – it was in essence a trans-galactic ship.

This battle group was geared for war. Exiting hyperspace they appeared like a small swarm of angry insects whose nest had been invaded. Seven Acclamators vectored towards the invaders as inertial dampening fields preventing the occupants from being turned into paste. The enemy were obviously more than ready thinking that their smaller size would mean easier targets. The lead vessel split the targeting between two enemy vessels as twelve quad turbolasers opened up. Neither even had chance for distress signals as they exploded into nuclear fire. It went into history as the shortest battle ever recorded entering into a geo-stationary orbit afterward preparing to see off any reinforcements that might arrive.

They did have long to wait, not even half an hour passed.

Ten Prior vessels appeared from some kind of superluminal transition. Their scans of the phenomenon were fairly rudimentary on account of the battle conditions they were under but it did not stop them sending off the data to Byss though- just as a precaution. It was some kind of dimension very similar to hyperspace albeit somewhat slower.

Morin who was currently a bridge officer stared back in shock at how the enemy approached; a flat wedge formation. _No tactics, flat plane attack, amateurs!_ "Admiral"

"I know, I see them," he remarked without turning around, watching the scene with a practiced eye on the monitors.

Before anyone could issue the order to fire….the Destroyer to their left exploded impressively.

Despite having been promoted to Field Captain by Vader, Clone Trooper ranks did equate well to bridge ranks per se so he'd been forced to take a sideways drop, to get out of the field while still maintaining the rank of Captain. "They've got longer weapons range than we have"

"Yes I got that too, _Captain_," the Admiral emphasized the last word, his rank, belittling the observation.

_Some people get a little bit of power and it goes straight to their heads._ "We need to fire missiles to give us some breathing room and time to manoeuvre"

"Good thinking. Fire concussion missiles, then break formation, then order each to form a group of two, vector an attack angle, here, here and here," he said pointing as various points on the display wondering just where his new bridge officer was getting such good ideas from.

_Perhaps he won't be so bad, but somehow I doubt it. _"Yes, sir"

Another Destroyer went up in a massive burst of flame, but so too did three Prior vessels, the result of combined fire from two Acclamators.

Morin could clearly see the enemy had one main weapon which they relied on extensively - in effect it had become a crutch as the remaining secondary ones were obviously more for backup or point defence resembling slightly weaker versions of their turbolasers – but still dangerous. He quickly calculated the odds of five Star Destroyers against twelve enemies, "Sir despite the initial numbers we outgun them quite considerably, although their shield systems are far more advanced than ours"

"What do you have in mind?" Inquired the Admiral, "Corporal, dip the nose twenty degrees down then take in a forty degree left turn and then fire," his intention was to come up behind two vessels effectively turning it into a womp rat shoot.

"Take out their main weapons, maybe get us some prisoners?"

"Can we do it?"

The only answer they received was enemy weapons fire causing consoles to explode showering debris across the bridge, many personnel being peppered with fragments – both large and small some fatally so as ten inches, or more, of glass and metal were seen protruding from various parts of the body. Those not severely injured carried on regardless pulling out the jagged pieces, tossing them aside in anger. Their own turbolasers and missile batteries shouted their own defiance by spitting nuclear fire in retaliation, destroying two more ships in the process.

It was becoming clear that even the Prior's secondary weapons were quite formidable though, _but certainly preferable to the…….alternative. _Enemy ships accelerated away and Morin _did not like the look of this! _"Captain they've figured out their weapon range is better than ours"

"Oh is that so?"

_What a total incompetent bantha's ass! _"What's so difficult to understand? They're able to move faster, better shields, and a biggest damn gun I ever did see that out powers a turbolaser by at least three times." Morin continued to scan the data from his monitor taken of the surrounding area, there was an extraordinary amount of space debris – _it was beginning to give him an idea_. "Corporal target a concussion missile at the debris field they're next to let's see what their shields can handle"

_He was not about to put up with that. _"I'm in command-"

Instead of speaking up dropped his tones adding an edge of threat to his voice as he did so - "Shut up," then he modulated it back normal for speaking to everyone else. "Do it corporal, now"

"Yes, sir"

"You better have a good reason for this"

"For _kriffs _sake! If we rain debris on them, they may or may not have particle shields." He could see realisation dawn on the Admiral.

"No effect sir"

"Thanks corporal," _what the hell that should have worked! _His face creased in deep concentration.

"Your little idea backfired. Guards have this man arrested," unwilling to have another gainsay _his _orders, _on his ship_.

_No time to ponder we'll be dead any second now_. The Admiral never saw the small holdout blaster Morin pulled, or heard the shot. Probably never knew he was dead as his brains blew out the back of his head. "Someone take the garbage out, now let's win this." On his orders two dozen tie fighters were launched who like or not were still outnumbered, but not outgunned.

"Sir, they're turning back to attack"

"Shit! Stand by ready on the hyperspace button, just in case. Launch a full attack wing and let's see whether a change of tactics might work."

All were waiting on the edge of their seats until the enemies' fighters flew to intercept.

"Damn!" He cursed, "Well at least we know they have fighters now too," before another order could be given everyone's world exploded into light.

* * *

Both vessels streaked towards their new coordinates dropping out of hyperspace after an hour then entering a new destination that none but Sidious knew. Anakin's sigh was one of relief. Another four hours later they exited superluminal transit outside the orbit of a strange blue planet.

"Master where are we?"

"Byss. My secret of many generations", he seemed almost convivial. The Chosen One appeared troubled, "What is it my apprentice?"

"How can a planet reek so much with the dark side?"

"Because I have made it so"

"If you are so powerful, why could you not stop…" he was unable to prevent blurting it out noticing that his Master's face flushed with anger; "I'm sorry, I did not mean anything," he stammered as they lapsed into silence once more.

Anakin stewed there, mind afire with possibilities. He felt the dark energies of the planet invigorating, empowering knowing that he had much studying to do to master the arcane secrets. Perhaps beating Sidious would not be as hard as first thought. It would be a new empire, _his Empire_, united under _his rule_. His visage showed grim determination externally but inside, he was smiling. He would then set a bounty to bring Padme in alive so that he would force her to understand the rightness of his quest. Trying hard not to smile concentrated on bringing the vessel in to land.

Upon touchdown Mara Jade was immediately rushed into a Bacta tank as the droid on Galen's ship had done everything it could with the present facilities.

* * *

Aboard his Star Destroyer Admital Tarkin was concerned that perhaps Endor was not the safest place to build the two super weapons considering the reports that were coming in about a fleet of alien ships sweeping across all known star systems. No ship or ships was powerful enough to stand in their way. But was anywhere really safe at the moment, _perhaps it would be better to begin again elsewhere? _He tugged at the sleeves of his uniform which had begun to crease horribly, _the beginnings of a bad habit_, one he would have to break before Emperor Palpatine visited again. Lack of sleep was taking its toll, nearly missing an obvious flaw in the construction plan. _Why did droids not spot this first time around?_

This would need solving immediately or everything would just take double the time. His communication console bleeped, expectantly, but before activating it he reached for some stimcaf. He spat it back into the cup, it was cold, _had it been left that long?_ Settling for second best quickly rubbed his face trying to revive tired and sore eyes which only made everything seem more blurry, somehow as if such was possible.

Reluctantly he pressed the button opening the com-link.

The tones that greeted him were affable but C'Boath always was. "Wil"

"Jorus"

He brightened somewhat expecting it to be Vader or the Emperor, glad it was neither. For some reason he'd always got on with the cloned Jedi, something had just clicked from _day one_ in which neither tried to impress the other or force their will on each other. Something they had both adopted was dropping any superfluous honorific. He looked angry. "I'd ask if there was a problem but that would be like asking do Jawa's stink"

The other smiled seemingly to visibly relax. "Thanks" he replied. "I needed cheering up"

Both knew they had jobs to do within the Empire and accepted their burden of responsibility; quite often bouncing ideas off each other seeking flaws in their own plans, helping both become more effective.

If he was speaking to Palpatine he'd be sat more upright, tried to look really attentive, instead he slouched some more resting a hand on his chin. "So where's he sent you now?" The tones were mocking.

Jorus beamed once more. "To find any technology relating to the Old Republic would you believe?" Pausing briefly to summon an aide who brought another cup of stimcaf of which he took a welcome drink. "This is your fault by the way," he indicated the drink, "you got me drinking this rot"

"Tastes nice though, don't it?" he quipped.

"Sometimes you can an unctuous bastard Tarkin", he said eyes glinting with mirth. So far he'd never got around to telling him that Palpatine was a Dark Lord of the Sith but fully intending to when they actually got chance to meet face to face, but certainly not over the holonet.

"Sometimes I wonder why the _kriff _do we obey the old fool?"

"Because we'd probably be dead otherwise" he remarked without rancour.

He clicked his fingers as though realising something all of a sudden, "Oh yeah, that. I knew there was a good reason. Hope there aren't any bugs", he smiled self depreciatingly. "Seriously though I've tried everywhere I can think of, many places I've never heard of."

The real reason they served Sidious and it was not down to any sense of fellowship or harmony with any of the other races, it was one sole reason – power. They had both been around enough to know that democratic power was no power at all being tied up in meetings and policy was just no way to get things done. The real power came through a dictatorship, which in essence Palpatine would make it in due course, thus those serving at the higher levels would in a sense, get a taste of the action.

"What about the obvious places?" Tarkin suggested helpfully.

This comment was greeted with a groan, brows furrowed in confusion. "Howd'ya mean?"

"The best place to hide anything is out in the open right?"

"Why do I get a feeling I'm gonna hate whatever you're about to say."

"'You always do when I state the damn obvious" answered Wilhuff smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it ya' kriffer." To any listening, he sounded irritable but there was a sparkle of mischievousness in his eyes. He took another sip.

"Think about all the legends the Jedi might have either vilified or suspected and never confirmed. I'm sure you'll find answers there," he suggested cryptically hoping his friend had understood. He heard the sound of something shattering and a wet sloshing sound on the floor.

"Ouch!" this was followed by a curse, "Poo doo!" then by more shouting.

"Are you okay?"

"Dropped my stim"

"I sorta figured that," he said in tones oozing pure sarcasm.

While trying to gather his equilibrium idly wondered if his friend was actually referring to….. "Are you by chance referring to our drunken discussions about a group of certain witches?"

He smiled without saying anything.

_Sometimes he hated when he did that. _He pulled a face, "Understood. How's Project _Death Star_?" He emphasised the last two words.

"Good, but……I'm concerned about that fleet of ships dropping out of hyperspace right on my doorstep"

"Me too. What are you going to do?"

"Thinking about starting up again near Byss but I understand he's already relocated there. Sorta want to keep my autonomy"

"What about Had Abaddon? Not too close but far enough way."

Tarkin clicked his fingers, "I like it!" he exclaimed. "Thanks" he said sincerely.

"Don't forget the next break we get it's your turn to bring the Wookie brandy and Twi'leks whores!" He said enthusiastically rubbing his hands together in glee.

He brightened at the thoughts of last time, _good times indeed_, "Better get started. Good luck"

"You too," as the connection to the holonet was cut, _a lot to do_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5 – Part Three – Forging A New Path**

C'Boath's ship took a pass over Coruscant, what had once been the jewel of the Galactic Republic, now Empire was under enemy control. Luckily there was only one ship in orbit and although he had no intention of engaging it in battle, he was currently searching, discreetly, for survivors from the missing Star Destroyers – _with a bit of luck might get some intel_. Sitting at the edge of the system dozen of fighters and shuttles searched the debris field looking for anything that might help them in fighting off the invaders. So far they had no idea whether they existed in this galaxy, which was highly unlikely; or were extra-galactic – somewhat more likely, but if so they had an astounding ability to send reinforcements remarkably quickly. So he played a hunch, hoping that they could not really travel as fast as thought, that perhaps they were using some other method, or even better a base had been established here – which could at least be destroyed granting a little leeway, certainly time wise before the invaders sent a secondary force into this galaxy – if at all.

* * *

The Prior walked through the Senate Rotunda which was currently empty. He looked up at the grandeur of it, _idolaters all_, worshipping at their own altar of democracy and not the true gods – the Ori. In several days the Senate would once again be in session, time enough to install a new ruler who under his guidance would show the galaxy the beauty of Origin. He knew some would refuse the wisdom of his gods, there would be revolts and other elements of mischief – eventually after a small culling many would fall into line, of that he was sure. He would regret the deaths but they were necessary in the grand plan.

* * *

On Byss, Palpatine immersed himself deep in the dark side of the force, felt it energies respond like an animal to call, moulding it to his will – he was very much the master. His far-sense drew closer to the being that walked through his seat of power, smiling, as it seemed ignorant of this fact. The longer he watched the more unclouded the golden thread got extending from the Prior until it was clear as day. _No wait it originated from the staff _he mentally corrected himself, _leading back into the Prior feeding the being with_….. This revelation came as somewhat of a shock, _and yet it made perfect sense, in a way_, explaining why he was so powerful by drawing power from another source – _the staff _which _allowed an increase in abilities or via technological means to perform feats that were otherwise impossible_. Briefly he went through the facts again and found it explained why he had felt technological aid when the Prior had thrown the building into the sky _what he needed to do now was interrupt or sever the connection_. So he thought wryly, _Anakin had been right in a way_, from a certain point of view. But that still left a slight problem, _its forcefield_ which was not technology driven but all mental.

Taking a break from the problem at hand returned to his studies placing one artefact on the ground and picking up two others; both manuals of sorts on lightsaber fighting, one was Jedi, the other Sith. To some extent it was amazing that none of the Jedi Council had bothered to read any of these, the records were clearly marked that both Master Yoda and Windu had accessed the same archives – yet neither had followed up on it, _short sighted fools!_ _Unless that is where Master Windu had got his Vapaad style from?_ When the Jedi one was activated Lord Hoth began dual instruction on lightsaber and force combat. Unable to unconsciously prevent his jaw hanging agape in shock as he now realised how much more knowledgeable, competent and powerful were the Jedi and Sith of the Old Republic.

The more he watched the more engrossed he became as a feeling of trepidation became overwhelming, _not the Dark side_, but true, unbridled, wild emotion. Neither did it escape his judgement that a Jedi or Sith of today would last long against their Old Republic counterparts. _In fact it would probably take longer for a Rancor to eat an unarmed Wookie_. At this thought a frisson ran up his spine. These were the times of momentous changes for if he could master the knowledge he would finally be unbounded, unstoppable, a true ruler. He'd been in his chambers for a whole week allowing entry to no one regardless of their request. A flashing light on his console broke his concentration, advising that there was a waiting message. So far he'd ignored any messages or requests but for some reason could not seem to shake the feeling this might be important. Rising irritably made his way over to the terminal to see who it was. His features went slack in shock for one second as he saw that there were over a hundred messages, twenty of which were from Anakin. _Could it have been that long?_

In some respects the boy had been nothing but a disappointment only just managing to end the irritant that was Obi-Wan – yet for all the power he possessed there seemed an unwillingness to use it. There was necessity in the upcoming weeks to teach his Sith the secrets within the Holocron's, to spread out and become more powerful than any before. But first this Prior threat with their newly arrived fleet would need stamping out – he only hoped Jorus C'Boath had some good news…..

* * *

On a far away Dathomir the former Jedi Master and newly converted Sith regarded the object brought up by the techies with concern. He knew they had found something, well several something actually _but just what were they casting aside the ridiculous legends?_ Trying the very utmost to not sound perturbed scrutinised one in particular hoping the interruption would be amusing, "So what exactly is this?" Despite best intentions he sounded just like a bad tempered Gamorrean anyway, _too many stims_.  
The engineer seemed oblivious to his anger almost bounding up and down in delight.  
"No idea sir but it is incredibly advanced technology."  
_I must not space this annoying Bothan, I must not space this annoying_ Bothan he thought repeating the same mantra over and over. Nevertheless a frisson ran up his spine. "Any luck with translating the data?"  
"It's strange really. As soon as I started speaking the script suddenly became Galactic Standard – must have some sort of language encoder built in." The Bothan engineer beamed from ear to ear showing sharp carnivorous teeth.  
_Why didn't say something earlier?_ "It looks like a doorway," he remarked dryly.

Three hours later he was still hunched over a terminal reading the data downloaded from the alien computer core detailing the device and the beings that had created it. They had left their home galaxy millions of years ago fleeing for their lives from a renegade faction within their civilisation. This faction had then found a way to become energy beings, called the Ori, who subsequently went on to believe they were gods enslaving all the species within their home galaxy, forcing all to worship them – promising any that did so that they would become like them; it was sadly all a lie.

He didn't understand the maths or the formulae involved but then again neither did anyone else so in that respect he didn't feel quite so stupid. Having found a new home in another galaxy they discovered it had many similar beings to the Ori but without the malevolence. They had fled as Alterans but once in this new galaxy had taken a new name, Iconians. Whereas their home was full of conflict and internal strife this galaxy seemed somewhat more stable as they encountered other older, far more technological races. Branching out further the Iconians had found a way to travel to other galaxies instantly without using wormholes. _Aaaah!_ He thought, _so they had built the hypergates then discarded it for more advanced technology_. What they were describing sounded distinctly like a moebius strip of bending space to bring objects closer together.

Jorus was glad he was not holding a stimcaf as that would have been the cause of another mess the cleaners would moaned about and tutted at, shaken reproachful heads – sometimes, just sometimes he wished for a simple life. _At times he actually wondered who actually ran this bloody ship, him or them_. Most on board did their utmost not to leave any detritus. He'd been using the dark side to push his metabolism and body for the past hundred hours forcing it to function without rest. Eyes red rimmed and blurry, in fact everything felt cloudy at the moment, even the force felt hazy. The only thing keeping him from sleep was a blinking light and some annoying repetitive noise. Pressing the button, reluctantly, he was greeted by another visage of the Bothan, still jumping up and down in delight. _How bloody irritating!_  
There wasn't even get chance for a greeting.  
"I've done it, I've got it working!" He shouted jubilantly. The little Bothan's fur rippled in delight moving as though it had a life of its own.  
"I'll be right down," he said snapping the connection shut not waiting for the annoying creature to say anything. He rose on unsteady legs trembling more with weariness than with age.

_Maybe there was hope that the galaxy could once more be controlled by them?_ The techies were a hive of activity running to and fro without regard for anyone. Having seen more than one clone trooper knocked sprawling while on his way there, amid loud cursing, many eyeing weapons thoughtfully. Luckily Jedi reflexes saved him from that embarrassing fate as he swiftly moved aside, faster than a Gundark.

"So" he said watching the engineer jump slightly which brought a malicious smile to his face. "Tell me what's working, what's not and if this is what we think it is." He hadn't actually expected a demonstration. When the device was activated a portal was visible into space but it seemed to have a safety feature of preventing decompression, being blown out into space was not a nice fate – he'd done it to a few beings all had died grisly deaths. Lying next to the device were droid parts which were pushed through the portal.  
"Look out the view port now sir", beckoned a human engineer.  
To his immense surprise the same droid parts were visible outside floating alongside the Star Destroyer. He wouldn't have expected to see anything quickly reasoning they must have requested a vast reduction in velocity.

He was about to congratulate the Admiral when Jorus appeared only feet away, in the flesh. Stepping back in alarm barely managing to reign in on unleashing an onslaught of the primal dark side energy, courtesy of new knowledge gained through recent studies, meant he only just survived. Powers that were untouched by the weaker but more cunning Sith of recent times. "How is this possible?"  
"Master", he bowed to one knee, "please forgive this interruption but I thought you would be sceptical of any claim about transporting instantly across such distances until seen with your very eyes." A smile crept across his features glad at bringing back this particular clone. Most thought the loyalty was something to do with the dark side, it wasn't. Each force adept was specifically tailored genetically and psychologically to respond to only him. "You are quite right." Darth Sidious could not help cackling in glee. There was never chance to finish any praise as C'Boath collapsed like a deactivated droid. Luckily he caught the Admiral, placing him on a blanket gently. _No sense in letting a useful tool become damaged, one that contained such crucial information_.

Able to sense the excessive fatigue and stress the clone was under, he created a fortified the connection to the Force, one that would strengthen on its own as the clones' health improved. Placing a hand on the chest of the unconscious Sith, he used the light side to heal, when it came to some aspects the dark side was not overly helpful, except to push the body to do unnatural things. Ten hours later Jorus was back on board his Star Destroyer, his briefing concluded. From the Iconian database they now knew where to look for other relics, _just hope they were still there, in working order and not destroyed_.

The clone trooper, Morin, awoke in a bacta tank. Upon the realisation that he was underwater his natural reaction took over as he thrashed trying to escape. Once it dawned that he could still breathe and in no apparent danger he stopped, immediately understanding where he must be. It had taken another three days for the superficial burns to heal and while that he happened he was told what had in all likelihood happened. An explosion had ripped through the Star Destroyer, he had narrowly managed to crawl to an escape pod, eject and pass out, roughly in that order. They had found the pod floating in the debris field, almost out of life support. So he had his defacto transfer to C'Boath's vessel, getting to be apart of the expedition to actually explore remote areas of the galaxy rather than any kind of slug-fest between Imperials and Prior vessels.  
"Glad you could join us Captain," announced C'Boath. "Please take your post"  
"Your orders sir"  
"Engage hyperdrives"  
"Yes Admiral." Morin couldn't help staring out of the window in fascination, for despite his apparent age he was in reality maybe only a decade old, or so, having been aged prematurely through some kind of genetic progeria treatment. As the stars became lines of light, then a swirling maw signifying they were truly out of normal space, still couldn't take the awe out of his eyes. Hyper lanes were as general rule safer and used more often to travel - as you entered and exited at set point making it easier to blockade or intercept craft. As opposed to hyperspace jumps whose point of entry and exit was not fixed which then required the navi-computer to perform more complex calculations – usually fraught with danger. It was just such a jump they were about to do now, Wild Space, the true unknown of this galaxy.  
"I'm impressed," the Admiral remarked, "for being trained exclusively as a clone and designed to die on command. No offence intended, of course"  
The comment stung like being slapped, but he tried not to show it. _In fact he couldn't believe the tactlessness of it!_ "None taken sir," fairly sure his superior knew it was a lie, _perhaps some kind of test?_  
"I guess what I'm trying very badly say is that your even an improvement on ol' Fett who quite frankly was the biggest bantha turd you ever did see"  
His disposition brightened considerably.  
"Should be glad, he was so cock sure of himself and his inability to be beat – until Master Windu went an' chopped his head right off," remarked the Admiral overcome with mirth, slapping a console with joy.

Deciding that his presence was not required on the bridge at least until they entered normal space retired for some more rest. Not bothering to undress put his head down on a pillow falling immediately into a dreamless sleep. An alarm woke the former Jedi who rushed to the terminal quickly. "What's going on?"  
"We came out of hyperspace far too close to the star we're attempting to move away," there was urgency in the voice.  
"On my way," he said, hoping in the minutes it took to reach the bridge it would not all be over. By the time he arrived sweat beaded his brow as environmental dampeners seemed to wheeze with tiredness warning of their inability to continue for much longer.  
The clone pointed unsure what to make of the beast like object. "Sir, do you know what that monstrosity is?"  
For a minute he wondered what was being referred to but one look told the Sith Lord all he needed to know. It was obvious now why he had not awoken in time, it had kept him insensate. Dark energies surrounded this device, imbued it with power and energy in a manner unknown to all even during the Old Republic. "It is calling to us, to me. We must go to it"  
His voice became high pitch, in alarm, "Sir?" Inquired the Morin, "But if we get any closer we'll be destroyed. Our shields just cannot take the heat and energy given off by the corona"

Jorus knew of certain starships captains who ruled through fear and intimidation, going so far as to kill those that displeased them. Killing off those urging safety was plainly stupid leading to a culture with a death wish, uncaring. Not a redeemable trait in officers. To win required forethought and planning, those that charged headlong into battle rarely survived as their knowledge and experience were forever lost.  
"What would you suggest?"  
Pausing briefly to consider the options, "We might be able to strip a small fighter of everything, weapons, hyperspace generator basically making it one huge shield"  
"Fine," he answered abruptly. "Make sure I can fly it," knowing full well only he would be able to make contact with it.  
The officer's eyes opened in consternation.  
"Now back us away," for some reason he felt an air of foreboding but he just could not say quite what it was. He knew it was something to do with the _artefact but nothing more._  
"Yes sir," he responded happily.

Two hours later still resisting the allure of a stim, his eyes closed in Sith meditation instead. The object called out to him, promised wonders. But they were far too far away for him to make out what was being said, merely _whispers in the darkness_. Climbing into the craft watched with deep trepidation as the hatch closed. Repressing a sigh calmed unsteady nerves and hit the engine ignition sequence as the cockpit lit up, systems coming alive. When compared to the huge space vessel it had recently departed from his fighter seemed small and of no consequence like a flea on the Wookie. But the actions of this flea may well turn the tide of war to come.

The closer he approached the stronger the voice became but even at this distance it was a whisper upon his mind, a ghost, intangible and untouchable. A sudden pain behind his right eye signified that the presence was not willing to wait any longer to communicate. It ripped right past inborn, latent psychic defences that had been dormant for many years like a metaphysical blaster.  
_"Come closer," _it beckoned, _"closer, closer…."_  
It goaded the former Jedi into a suicidal approach, far too close as a burst of plasma energy from the star whizzed past, its passage rocking the shields of the little vessel as it threatened to roll out of control. Warning lights flashed up all over as a minor console blew out. Had it impacted fully there would not have even been debris, just basic chains of molecules or atoms.  
_"The corona is too dangerous for us, we cannot enter safely."  
"Do you want the riches promised you?"  
"Of course come out of the corona to us_," in hindsight his answer a fairly obvious one, one he should have thought about hours ago.

For a second and it was a split second the whole object seemed to shimmer before his very eyes morphing into some kind of spaceship made up of alien geometries and dimensions as upon parts of it were arcane images of cephalopoid alien gods that no being in this galaxy would design or manufacture. He blinked hoping the image would vanish, in frustration rubbed his eyes not daring keep them closed considering his current whereabouts. _Must be the kriffin' heat_ he thought absently wiping his brow, feeling rivulets of sweat run down his armpits and along the sides of his body. Then just like that it was gone replaced by the image he knew. Able to farsense the object moving from the outer part of the star, a part of myth and legend was moving towards their position dwarfing the Star Destroyer by almost a thousand times. According to lore it was feared destroyed during the times of the Old Republic yet here it was intact.

He'd never been a betting man of any kind, absolutely hated Sabacc with a passion. But having the force as an ally generally made such games somewhat pointless. Being able to view the cards held by the other players, affect the draw of the deck, all these things that others did not have made it all too easy to win. It was this inner sense of chance and change that told the Sith Lord that larger plans were afoot somewhere in this big wide galaxy and beyond. _Another force was engineering certain events of that there was utmost certainty_. Just not who or the why but those answers would come in time, just hopefully it would not be too late by then.  
"Captain the object is moving towards us, please dock with it," he said severing the connection abruptly.

Where moments ago they were concealed on the opposite side of the sun were four Prior vessels, rising like predators, vying to reach optimum firing position. Several beams impacted with the object which shook furiously as its shields attempted to funnel the energy harmlessly away.  
Trying not to say what he was thinking – _we're all going to die!_ "Fucking hell!" shouted Morin reflexively.

As far as anyone knew one Prior ship was more than enough to take on the scant firepower the Empire currently possessed and the Priors likely believed that no witnesses had been left – until Morin. But he still knew nothing survived a direct hit from those ships. The shadow of the colossal artefact passed over the Imperial vessel providing it with cover from enemy fire, although that would be short lived. It was then that alarms caused a heart that was already hammering inside his chest to pause for a second, but just a second. For a moment he feared they had been hit, perhaps a glancing blow, but it was not to be. Their ship was held by the object in a tractor beam composed of electromagnetic energy invisible to the naked eye but more than visible to their sophisticated scanners.

Jorus now possessed possibly the greatest living treasure of dark side manufacturing, sentient in its own right. It was believed the original Sith species had built it but none knew for sure.  
_"Come with us to Had Abaddon"  
"What is there?"  
"A new fleet that hopefully you will make for us?"_

"_Yes_," sent back the huge station whose only rival in size would be a Death Star.  
He could almost feel it tremble in excitement, eager to be away, signalling a subordinate to transmit the coordinates.

Both vessels went into hyperspace once more speeding along the corridors of higher dimensions unseen by all – except maybe one being who was keeping a close eye on the situation.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6 – Part One - Death Star**

All that had been mentioned at the beginning of the journey was that they were going to the site where the construction of a new fleet would begin and Jorus had been incredibly tight lipped despite being ordered on several occasions to part with the information. He stalked the bridge of the Star Destroyer growing ever more agitated, pacing backward and forward – not really doing much to the hide his feelings while subtly trying to discern their destination despite the gleam of mischief in the Admiral's eye, his knowing smiles. How this was to be accomplished was befuddling but if recent successes were anything to go by he was going to have to wait. After about half an hour he'd caught a glimpse over a tech's shoulders of their destination - Had Abaddon – _which meant they would be there soon._

It hadn't escaped his notice that Galen and Mara both stood side by side, although, neither seemed to like Anakin overmuch, unsure of the reasons why but it was obvious in slight gestures, comments all which seemed to snub the so called saviour, _Chosen One_. Having now seen the true nature of the Force he scoffed at that suggestion, Anakin was likely a fluke being unnaturally powerful but something was amiss - Galen was easily his equal. From his research and Sith lore it was known that Darth Bane had been a true Sith'ari, but he was doubtful anymore would follow. His thoughts were interrupted by their exit from hyperspace, as he could indeed see that the impossible had indeed been realised.

There, floating before them in space was the fabled Star Forge, thought destroyed, yet obviously whole and intact. _Could two have been manufactured? _He mused, _or was history wrong about its destruction? _It seemed that both Admirals been colluding, building the weapons of mass destruction by using the legendary Forge to increase production - although he added silently _it was all done without permission_. It showed good initiative and thinking but that is why they were part of his Inner Circle, while his _tools _were not. Quite clearly he had underestimated them as both men had surpassed all his expectations. Promotions would be required, _Grand Admirals perhaps? _His thoughts drifted back to Byss, of the new batch of clones that were almost ready, a younger and more able Count Dooku, Darth Maul and many others. But first they must decide on a plan of action – the ultimate choice would be his but always best for the subordinates to feel they were contributing.

Jorus looked at both of them; the project was proceeding excellently as each had its superstructure in place. It had been merely four weeks since they had acquired the device. _Its rate of manufacture was astounding._ He turned towards the Emperor gesturing towards the meeting room. "M'lord the others are waiting for us"

"I wish to meditate for a little while first." This was a lie of course, wanting to stare out of the window passively into the depths of space wondering absently _what lay in other galaxies – dreaming of universal conquest. S_o far he had absorbed the knowledge off half a dozen Holocron's as his power and skill grew in leaps and bounds. _Soon, very soon_ this war _would end _with victory for the Empire, _his Empire_.

"We will be waiting," he said bowing his head once, walking off to the suite set side for their meeting, his footfalls falling silently as the doors clicked shut.

The doors opened half an hour later with a slight hiss admitting Sidious into the room as his very presence seemed to leech light and vibrancy out of the room. Colours that were warm and inviting were now dull, lifeless. Tarkin for the most part seemed to more or less immune to the effects although his forehead did furrow briefly then relax as though whatever the troubling him was now past. Anakin noticed that the Emperor seemed sprightlier than ever before moving with an inhuman grace and energy. A quick glance picked up that he was still clutching the same pyramidal holocron, in one palm, holding it reverently then placing his other hand atop it as he sat down – subtly caressing it with an index finger.

"How long before the Death Stars are complete?"

"At the fastest possible rate probably a year"

His tones were incredulous. "That long?"

"Yes and that's using the Star Forge"

"Using the technical specs in the Iconian database both me and Jorus have come up with some new ships designs"

Anakin's comment jumped out unbidden, but his tone suggested disbelief, that they were both ignoramuses with the skill and knowledge of a moisture farmer, "Really? Is that so?"

Tarkin looked up in surprise mouth opening briefly, his expression spoke volumes of his intent to admonish but of deciding at the last minute to remain silent, leaving words unsaid – hoping Anakin would have mellowed after being beaten…but that had just made former Jedi more vicious. Since his arrival on Byss he'd racked up quite a body count, killing any who displeased him. _Silence was the better option for now_.

"Are they complete?"

"Yes my Emperor" acknowledged Jorus beaming. "It seemed the Iconians had fantastic technology way beyond us." He shared a conspiratorial glance at Tarkin, neither betraying the truth. What neither let slip was the fact that plans already existed in the database which suggested other rather troubling things, namely that the technicians or Force users of the Old Republic had seen, even using the schematics for the construction of ships that were still in use today.

If Sidious was aware he neither showed nor acted upon it.

"Is there anything else we can use?" Inquired Anakin who had been itching to read the contents, but so far had been denied by his Master.

Tarkin's smile was something that contained neither warmth nor happiness; the reply was cold and calculating, more like a predator who's snapping jaws were waiting for the unwary, its hapless prey already straying too close as it was. "Yes."

Silence reigned at the table but it was another who filled the gap, the Emperor himself. "Teleportation"

Anakin scowled in frustration wanting to say something but scared to do so, after last time…..

* * *

He walked the hallway aimlessly concern etching his features at the reports that were circulating over the Holonet, living beings dead by the millions. It was either that or be converted to some religion called Origin. Never had Jedi or Sith been so soundly trounced before, it was…he searched for the right word, _unheard of_. Whatever the Priors did it was not the force, either dark or light, but something else entirely. Even Sidious hid here from his defeat on Coruscant behind barred doors. Kicking a small droid watching in delight as it skidded across the floor only to emit a shrill cry as it hit a wall, exploding into small pieces.

Galen walked by casting a reproachful eye. "You are angry."

He did not bother to hide or deny it. "So what!" It was not even satisfying to vent anymore somehow the energy of the dark side seemed to feed on it, twist it, making the feeling worse.

"Perhaps if you calmed down," but he never finished the sentence as the _Chosen One_ reached for his lightsaber. "Maybe you should discuss your feelings with the source of the problem," he whispered conspiratorially looking pointedly at the intricately carved doors.

"Maybe I will," the tones showed defiance and deep resentment.

_Good riddance_ thought Galen _that was too easy_ watching as Anakin strode confidently away. _Truth was he felt the same way just that the former Jedi was competition and it was best to get rid of any challenge_, sneaky was always best.

The doors did not open or show any signs of moving by themselves so summoning the force pushed hard, grunting in annoyance as they stood…defiant. _So that's how he wants it_. He ignited his lightsaber thrusting angrily it through the metal door, secretly wishing it was Sidious' heart. Surprised it remained unyielding despite the resemblance to plasti-steel realising it was comprised of something far stronger and more resilient. A thought entered his head, unbidden, _Mandalorian?_ _Surely they would not supply such material willingly?_

Very few things about his master were straightforward, well apart from his cowardice to face his foes again. _It kept coming back to that!_ Although he felt sure that all together they could vanquish their foe, to learn the secret of their power. He kicked the doors which still refused to budge causing the Sith to wince in pain. The pain only fuelled his rage however as he lashed out again then pushed somewhat more explosively with the force than he intended. The metal squealed like a stabbed Jawa, finally giving way as it clattered onto the floor, swinging ajar, inviting. The throne room was deserted, empty, but he could feel the presence of his Master down the dark unlit corridor where none were permitted.

In the distance there was a reddish hue that made the corridor shadows darker than they actually were, _personally pitch blackness would have been preferable _as whatever the cause was making it impossible to see using the Force. It many ways it reminded Anakin of some of the afterlife legends that persisted of a dark gloomy placed where the dead were made to pay for past sins. _Not that he believed in any of that. _Arcane energies resembling a miasma the colour of blood surrounded the Emperor and the pyramidal holocron. Moving with a will all of its own the mist came towards him, seeming to crawl along the walls and ceiling. Despite years of training he felt unable to move, feet rooted to the spot in fear. Wood and stone crumbled under the assault of the esoteric forces, followed by a strange spectral wind blasting anything still standing apart in its wake. Whatever it touched became subject to extreme entropic decay.

Whereas an older man would have stifled any comment or gasp at what he saw as common sense as fear overrode any innate reflex, Anakin however could barely stop himself. "What the….."

A voice replied but it did not sound even remotely human making the words impossible to discern. Whatever remained of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was replaced, by this…_thing_. It slavered like a rancor but the voice was something he would take to his grave. It had the noise, the buzz and _power _of a starship engine. The assault changed as the reddish hue was replaced by pure unadulterated Dark side energy, some kind of vaporous mist making it hard to breath, drawing life from the young Sith. Unable to stand any longer, collapsing to the floor, cushioned the fall with his hands. Colours seemed to drain becoming almost black and white, the stone floor crumbled under his fingertips and objects seemed to blur.

"Please." His pleading came to naught, even reaching out trying to grasp his Master's robe in the hopes it would bring salvation in the form of awareness of what was happening.

Suddenly it stopped and all that he could hear above his own heartbeat was the droning of an unfamiliar voice. Eyes briefly saw the fabled figure of Darth Revan talking on a holocron laughing at…at him. _When was Darth Sidious going to share his knowledge?_

"Do not ever interrupt me again", the voice that accompanied the threat was human once more but the tone carried no anger, just a warning. Then he seemed to be whisper, the tones were too low to hear anything coherent, to the holocron itself which caused the fabled Revan to nod once.

"But Master, people are dying in the millions. We have to stop these Priors"

Satisfaction was evident in the tones, obviously caring nothing for anything other than pure power. "Let them die", he tried to interrupt only to be silenced by a gesture, "Leave me"

Bowing once he left, ashamed, browbeaten, drained. He barely made it out of the doors before falling into the arms of Mara Jade and before consciousness slipped from him the awful and malicious stare of Revan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 6 – Part Two**

A lone Imperial shuttle sits patiently in space; cloaked, invisible to most sensor systems and ensure its continued existence remains obscured behind several large asteroids – using passive sensors only. It needs nothing more, for what it sees is remarkable enough. Near to the planet is some kind of rippling effect easily visible as space and light seems to warp and distort through which the alien ships appear. Twenty have come through in the last twenty minutes, and more continue to arrive. So far the probe droid had counted almost three hundred such vessels, in addition to the hundred or so that were here already. A few of the Prior ships had already passed within miles of its position and it would only be a matter of time before detection. Quickly weighing the risks it sent a burst transmission, on both hyperwave and subspace, directly to Byss - to advise the emperor of its findings it here.

After hearing the disturbing news in the drones report he had informed both Tarkin and C'Boath, they were all in agreement – the only way they could muster a fleet large enough was to reactivate the droid army – and even then unless their means of entering the galaxy could be destroyed reinforcements would continue to be sent. Afterwards he had returned to his meditation chamber he held the Holocron lovingly in one hand, pondering, trying to calm nerves that were becoming more frayed, creating an upsurge of anger.

* * *

Morin watched the stars, having patiently been waiting for C'Boath, nodding in greeting as he arrived on the bridge. "Admiral"

Today he had decided to wear more combat orientated robes, loose, allowing freedom of movement. _Besides _he reasoned, _all the others are training hard – time for me to catch up. _"Aaaah, that's what I like to see. Early bird"

He cleared his throat, coughing once, "I presume with all the training going I wondered if we were…." He let the comment hang, unsaid.

Unable to hold back a smile, "You wanna crack at them Priors?"

"You bet, payback time"

"Granted, put in a requisition for any supplies you need and I'll see if we've got 'em"

"We haven't, I checked"

Unable to resist smiling, _ought to keep an eye on this one_ he thought, _but in a good way_, "I bet you took a peak through the Iconcian database too?"

"I thought it only fair," elucidated Morin, "besides it gave me a helluva lot of ideas"

"'Bout the only sensible thing Vader did in his life was promoting you," laughter rang across the bridge like a bell. He turned towards the approaching angry footsteps only to be greeted by the visage of Tarkin who was clearly incensed.

"For Revanchrist sake will you lighten up Wil?"

"You know he's just killed a member of your staff and mine on the planet"

"Why that little…." He fumed making fists, and then wringing gestures with his hands.

A blanket of silence spread across the bridge.

When he eventually calmed down, "See the snot nosed little brat is only capable of bulldozing his way though life"

"I don't follow"

He sighed deeply. "What Jorus is saying that unless it involves beatin' the crap outta someone weaker Anakin's damn near useless."

Tarkin rolled his eyes watching as the other two chuckled appreciatively.

"Kenobi fought off Anakin for a whole hour until he was finally overcome. Now that was the kind of Jedi that had the gift of subtlety; could also be blunt as a bag of hammers too – when he wanted to be!"

Morin watched his superior officer lost in thought, deciding it might be best to tactfully remind C'Boath.

"Sir, what about Anakin killing one of your men?"

He clicked his fingers, "Glad you reminded me. Snot nosed is going find the difference between those who run things around here and _tool"_ he said striding off with purpose….

* * *

On the planet surface Anakin was downright fed up of incompetence so he stretched out with the force, wrapping it around a clone trooper's neck, constricting suddenly. His reward was a loud snapping sensation as the trooper fell to the floor like a doll whose strings have been cut. Its impact on the deck made a satisfactory thudding noise. Whirling abruptly he heard footsteps behind, hand grasping a lightsaber, but it was not yet ignited.

"It'll be the last thing you do boy." The voice was with without rancour, the tones warning enough.

It did not scare the hero of the Clone Wars though; nothing did that, _well accept one thing and that had already happened_.

"Missing your little sweet girlfriend who ran away with two droids rather than be with you," he laughed uproariously. "C'mon show me what you got" taunted C'Boath.

Anakin's face showed a rictus of pain, his eyes seething hatred as he lunged and ignited his blade in one smooth motion. He cut several times each time his opponent just dodged not even bothering to ignite his own blade which was held impotently in his right hand.

"Let's see some anger boy, fight me if you dare!"

Cursing as the Admiral sprung over his head, clear of the attack he intended. Lightning erupted from his left hand which his superior officer deflected away using his right hand. Each cut he made was ineffective, missing by scant inches. In desperation he used the force, plucking the Admiral's own blade from outstretched fingers. Igniting the second lightsaber attacked even more ferociously aware that he held both weapons, the other weapon less. Yet no matter what he did get rid of the sluggishness or change the feeling that C'Boath was doing something, slowing him down – of somehow generating the feeling that he was moving through treacle.

_He can't keep this up_.

"Oh yes I can boy"

"Aaaaargh!" he charged uncontrollably, slashing wildly, yet something made C'Boath smile which made the _Chosen One _even more furious.

"Were like this in bed with….what was here name…_Padme?"_

Gone was any sort of technique as he sought to teach the Admiral a lesson, one that would end in his death.

* * *

In his bedroom Sidious held his beloved Holocron, never setting it down. Glancing in the mirror he saw the reflection that stared back, skin was sloughing off his face and hands, deep bruises forming underneath his eyes – yet he felt more agile and sprightly than ever before. Pulling multiple layers of dead skin off his hands willed the pink tissue to regenerate knowing that will became deed. Staring back was a more haggard version of him than he could remember and in many ways his appearance was beginning to resemble Darth Scion. _Perhaps this would lead to immortality?_ The thought pleased him.

"_You will have secrets unimagined by any Sith"_

"_Sith magic is the key to your ascendancy_"

It whispered incessantly, "_You are made of energy and so is the force mould them both to your will_"

He had gone through the inconsequential Holocrons reasonably quickly allowing the others to watch and learn from them, but none were allowed to view this _special Holocron_, one which had secrets that made the others pale in comparison. _In the last week the knowledge gained from it was astounding!_ He brandished it with care, almost lovingly. Walking to a closet, selected some new clothes to wear caring not for the style, it all meant nothing to one such as him, something functional. He felt the sudden flaring of emotion, sensing Anakin in battle. Touching the force felt the scene became visible in his mind's eye.

* * *

The _Chosen One _had both blades but with each swing, lunge, he became more and more wild, overbalanced losing any control he once had. "Die _kriff _you!"

Countering C'Boath's arm bar by bending his elbow and twisting prevented his arm from being broken. Sith lightning propelled him towards an inconvenient wall, face first. Stars danced before his vision, and some kind of fluid went into his eyes, blinding him, its salty taste already in his mouth. _Blood! _Both sabers were plucked from shocked hands as C'Boath stood there arrogantly, gloating. "Now if you ever kill one of the operatives from aboard my Star Destroyer rest assured that your lesson will be somewhat…._more painful_"

They looked up abruptly to the sound of clapping as the haggard and withdrawn features of Sidious looked on as he cackled gleefully, holding the Holocron in the crook of his arm.

"Do you wish to kill him?"

"No my Emperor," he said bowing reverently, "It is your job to sacrifice your tools as you see fit"

"You should" his smile showed blackened, rotting teeth. "It is as I taught you"

_His breath smells like the grave. _"I see no point in his death, he would be better served fighting and probably dieing in the battles to come," the clone chuckled, "Besides it would take far too long to re-grow another in the time allotted," watching as Anakin's eyes bulged in terror.

The Emperor seemed lost in thought for a second, cupping the Holocron near his ear as though it was whispering something, then he nodded once, "As you wish."

Jorus walked back the way he had come, his laughter echoing down the corridors.

Walking back with the Emperor catching sidelong glances felt his _abhorrence _and _hatred rise_. _So he does have a clone of me_. It sickened creating the taste of ashes on his tongue, something that refused to go away. Something Anakin couldn't shake was that over the last two weeks every time he trained with Sidious he was always holding that _kriffin' holocron_ _it was the weirdest thing!_

"Master," he said pointing at the relic, "it's poisoning your mind"

Anger blossomed immediately behind the eyes of Emperor, "You dare!"

Arcane energies sped from an outstretched hand which once again gripped his body, cascading through every nerve into white hot pain, unable to cry out as the world turned to darkness. Whispers were all around like half heard conversations, unable to concentrate solely on one. Then one voice, a familiar voice became clearer. "Anakin," the voice first soft then becoming harsher, "Padawan!" _For a minute that sounded like Qui-Gonn_ but _that's impossible_. Neither the Jedi or Sith believed in any real kind of afterlife as such, you had but one life; best make do with it what you could. As anger drained away a kind of peace enveloped him, it was soothing, relaxing, and for the first time since Padme's death he felt calm. This state of mind brought a few things home. It was obvious that Galen had set him up, that Darth Sidious considered him expendable, a tool – nothing more. He wanted _freedom, away from all of this._

Awakening an indeterminate time later in a bacta tank noticing that the electrical burns were virtually healed, almost faded away to nothing as though it had never happened. The fact he was here was evidence enough, the memories of being beaten were….raw. Over the upcoming weeks Darth Sidious began to school them in knowledge and techniques not used in thousands of years. Each quickly found their own niche or specialisation. He was evidently bringing back ideals from the old Brotherhood of Darkness. So far he had cloned Darth Maul over a thousand times to become dark side Warriors, Marauders.

Since his epiphany every time he saw Mara Jade she reminded Anakin of a lost love, _Padme_, as both had similar physiques and a depth of passion hidden within their eyes. Galen was a Sith Lord now as well as training ostensibly in martial arts both armed and unarmed. While Dooku was becoming quite scholastic researching new Force abilities for the Emperor – it was still surreal talking to a man he had killed. He duelled with them all never having beat Galen, yet, so he just trained harder. Dooku on the other hand he bested two times out of three. For some reason Jorus never bothered, nor was he ever pressured by Sidious, something he thought that was highly suspect.

The Maul clones were not his equal although their savagery still took him by surprise occasionally, their fighting style showing an almost a blatant disregard for their own personal safety but the constant was the twin lightsabers joined into a staff. Jade on the other hand was a strategist using both sabre and blaster, quite often in conjunction, the end was a fighting style unique, all of her own. She usually worked quite closely with Galen so much that he suspected both were having some kind of relationship although he could not be sure.

It went on to make the so called saviour feel all the more, _alone_.

Immersing himself in his studies concentrating on perfecting what he already knew, experimenting on the odd technique he dreamed up. His intent was to be able to use Force lightning in both hands then progress from there – even Galen could not do that – well not that he was aware of. As time marched on so too did his knowledge as his powers grew, waiting for the call to arms, of the beginning of the offensive. Sometimes he went into orbit to look at the armada, enjoying the peacefulness of space, the odd wakeful moment was spent reading the Iconian database – now that he was allowed to, although he suspected much of the information was _still _censored, _even now_. But no matter what he did it only satisfied for a short while only to leave the gaping hole that was his life, refusing to be filled by anything. At this moment in time though they did not have the firepower to fight the incoming fleet directly, more ships arrived through the space-warp every day. A few resistance cells were forming but…_it was not enough_, soon they would fall unless….unless they could destroy the subspace aperture, somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 6 – Part Three - Betrayal**

As the ship went into the hyperspace aperture, the Prior dropped into a sitting posture, to better enable meditation and communication with his _Gods._ He enjoyed experiencing the feeling of oneness with the universe, briefly loosing himself in the rhythms and cycles of time itself. A jolt caused his eyes to open as outside of the view port was a green planet. Walking down the corridor gathered his thoughts, getting ready to teleport down to the planet – for any attempts at negotiation, defence or to be attacked – it was the usual it never changed. Arriving in the middle of the street surveyed the area noticing that many already whispered among themselves. _Idolaters all! _It came as a complete surprise when the head of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray waved then came briskly in his direction his red robe flapping in the wind. _He disliked the alien-ness of this galaxy only a bare few were human_. According to doctrine monsters should perish but his _Gods_ had been clear about bending the rules to bring their light to this area of the universe – _he could see why._

"I am here, I am here!" shouted the frog like alien. While waiting it had become obvious that all motion and commotion had ceased, all blatantly stared wondering what was going to transpire.

His voice melodic, yet serene, "I am a Prior of the Ori."

"Yes I know we've been expecting you"

"You knew I was coming?" His voice lilted slightly.

"Oh yes, it was only a matter of time. We'd like to know more about converting to Origin."

_Now this was new_ he thought, "Those who worship falsely perish." He sensed deceit in the frog alien.

"I assure you I am quite serious, we only wish the best for my people."

"Good, let us talk." Nute took the Prior along the canal side enjoying the fresh breeze while terms were discussed for introducing doctrine to the aliens. Back aboard his ship the Prior felt satisfaction that another planet had converted with no difficulty at all, no deaths meant more worshippers for the _Gods_.

He walked along the path through the forest idly, letting the electronic enhancement of his armour adjust to the sunlight flashing through the tree line and the twilight cast by those self same trees. Removing his helmet off, it felt stifling took deep breaths letting it calm his already jagged nerves. Exiting the small forest ambled slowly into the city watching the natives who otherwise ignored the stranger walking amidst them, but then he was not interested in them or anything they did. Considering future options, where he wanted to be, servant or saviour – he rolled the words around on his tongue – _the second one sure tasted better_. Deciding that certain things were immutable, tied up in their very make up, part of their genetic heritage, organic programming if you will, _some were born to lead, others to serve and others to rule. _He walked resolutely towards the city, gaining confidence with every step. It took a few minutes, but they were not hard to locate having by now gained quite a large coterie of the locals who followed both the Prior, and the Viceroy of the Trade Federation albeit at a discreet distance. _Now or never_, discerning the disciple of the Ori about-face – noting his presence. Gulping, stepped forward towards them both.

"I…." he tried to voice the words he felt, "wish to," he stammered a few times, "to convert to Origin."

The Prior beamed. "You once served the Empire?"

He nodded his head once.

"No longer"

"Hallowed are the Ori" Morin answered robotically.


End file.
